


【润翔】【深山大翔x田村胜弘】0.1%系列

by BillionsofMe



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 56,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillionsofMe/pseuds/BillionsofMe
Summary: LOFTER搬家旧文润翔角色文0.1%系列，共四部。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	1. 恋爱的可能性大概为0.1%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：有一天，田村胜弘发现自己那个卷入了杀人案的委托人的辩护律师是深山大翔。  
> 警告：清汤寡水的狗血，小年轻情窦初开的叽叽歪歪。

（一）  
田村胜弘走出会见室的时候惊出了一身冷汗。他看到长着天使浓颜的深山大翔站在楼道里，背着小书包，梳着未遮耳的妹妹头，嘴里叽里咕噜地嚼着糖块，不知道是草莓味还是柠檬味还是葡萄味的，不过他最喜欢的还是草莓味，最讨厌的还是葡萄——不对不对，怎么突然开始说起糖块来了，他应该继续观察深山大翔才对。  
——也不对也不对，他干嘛要观察深山大翔啊。

那家伙不过就是给工作到半夜的自己一不小心做了一顿饭，然后就开始因为这顿饭不停地骚扰自己吗。

他还说是我在骚扰他。  
——拜托你想清楚一点啊！我只不过是在半夜一不小心太饿了进了你家的店准备吃夜宵然后你做的饭又太香所以讨要了那么一点点而已啊！你当时也没什么怨言啊对吧？！之后你凭什么以为我会任劳任怨地给你做群众演员帮你破案啊！

事实证明田村真的任劳任怨地为深山大翔当了很久的群众演员来帮他破案。  
从那次他「误入歧途」开始。

*

一个月前，田村在一次加班到半夜之后，孤苦伶仃地走在街道上，循着味道就莫名找到了这家——在那之后他才意识到，是深山的一位爆炸头表兄开的居酒屋内。那也完全不怪罪他，因为那时候从居酒屋里飘出来的味道实在是太香了，而他因为公事繁忙，完全忘记了吃晚饭，街道上在那时候还开业的居酒屋也寥寥无几了。  
他掀起帘子的时候，一股烩牛肉的味道扑面而来，差一点就让他晕倒在门口了。田村努力忍着口水探头探脑地溜进去之后，看到一个——「那个」——梳着妹妹头，穿着围裙的家伙在做菜，嘴里还念念有词，他的内心突然就雀跃不已，迎着那香味差点就在吧台前面感动得哭出来了。

——现在想想，那时候的自己还是太天真了。

爆炸头老板问，那个，小伙子，你要点餐吗。  
田村流着口水指了指妹妹头厨师。那什么，正在做的这道菜多少钱？  
不卖不卖，这道菜我们不卖，不好意思。爆炸头说。  
没事没事，我有的是钱。他伸手就把书包从背后拉下来准备拿钱包——「田村さん，你是脑子进水了吗，你不应该穷的要死吗？！」  
爆炸头老板有些怜惜地看着他。小伙子，我们家大翔每次在破案的时候才会做菜，有助于他思考案件，做出来的成品是不卖的。  
不卖的话直接扔掉吗？！田村作为一个美食界的卫士感觉非常的愤慨。  
不不不，他的朋友会吃掉的。爆炸头又说，指了指坐在角落里一个可怜兮兮的黑镜框男人，让田村仿佛看到了曾经参加司法考试的自己。  
我就是他的朋友！田村脱口而出，说得还特别理直气壮。  
妹妹头厨师回过头来，浓颜刺得他眼睛有些痛。  
田村立刻就说不出话来了。

“所以说你是律师？”田村在如愿以偿吃上了深山特质烩牛肉的时候问道。  
“是的。”深山的语气里洋溢着一股一本正经的理所当然。  
“好厉害——”田村真诚地说，“如果我也能当律师就好了。”  
“田村さん是——？”  
田村放下碗筷，擦了擦嘴，转过身从书包里掏出名片，站了起来，身子挺得笔直地鞠了一躬。“在下代书士田村胜弘！”  
“代书士啊——”深山接过他的名片看了看，拉长了声音说，田村却怎么也从他的语气中听不出轻蔑的味道，但大概是那人浮夸的浓眉和过长的睫毛作祟，显得律师的表情有点太过轻佻，那让他稍微有些不甘心。  
“你不要瞧不起代书士哦，”他抿起嘴唇，表情严肃了起来，心里一急，连敬语都忘记了说，“我知道你们律师都一向瞧不起我们，但我跟你说，如果没有我们的话，那些普通的民众受到利益迫害，或是对法律知识认识不健全的话，都没有人去帮助他们，所以某种程度上，我们的作用可比你们律师要大很多呢！”  
深山竟然安静地听着他说完了。  
还点了点头。  
“我没有说瞧不起你们啊。”  
田村眨眨眼。  
——「那我刚才狡辩了那么多是在干嘛啊，显得像个神经病一样。」  
“那么，你没有瞧不起我们了？”田村内心稍微有些欣慰地问道。  
“嗯？瞧不起你们什么？”  
“……”

田村又一次觉得，自己那时候还是太天真了。

不过话说回来，打心眼里来讲，田村是真心在敬佩着作为刑事律师的深山大翔的。对于所有代书士来说，这个职位无非是他们通往律师事务所的跳板，而田村纵使千般热爱这个职业，还是会在内心深处渴望着自己某天能够成为律师。所以在他与深山相识的几天后，当他接到了那律师的电话时，还是稍微有些激动的。  
“你有时间吗？”那律师开门见山地说。  
“那个、深山律师，有什么事情吗？”  
“我的助手最近萎靡不振，我的同事又去跑另一个案子了，”深山的声音在电话里显得有些嗲声嗲气，“突然就想起来田村さん那天给了我你的名片。”  
“啊、是的，请问您需要帮忙吗？”  
“帮个小忙可以吗？”  
“没问题！深山律师尽管说！”

田村在那之后再一次告诫自己，做人还是不要太天真了。

*

田村胜弘觉得，自己无论多么想要当律师，都不至于做到这个份上，但自从认识了深山大翔之后，他就在自己的本职工作之外，有了一个帮助深山大翔破案的新职业，每当他因为工作太忙而有点胆战心惊地拒绝对方的时候，都会被深山漫不经心地在挂电话之前扔下一句「啊今晚回去做芝士焗虾好了」然后自己就会上赶着接话「那个我觉得我可以提前完成工作……」  
「那么晚上见咯。」深山就会打断自己的话，然后把电话挂掉了。  
自己最后那一个迟疑的「吧」还没说出来。

他田村胜弘到底上辈子欠了什么债啊？！  
每当他想要这样仰天长啸的时候，荣田前辈就特别会抓准时机过来砸他一拳，「田村痛苦的样子真让人舒爽啊——」住吉前辈的声音飘飘忽忽地传过来。

——等等，他的职业生涯才不应该是这个样子的啊！  
不应该是被前辈们轮番敲脑袋，在事务所里端茶倒水，还会被比自己年龄小的小姑娘欺负。  
更不应该是帮助一个神经质律师破案！田村さん！你醒醒啊！  
从东京市区这一头跑到那一头的凶手，一不小心在路对面看到案发现场的目击者，还有被装在大垃圾袋里的受害者尸体。这些都不是别人，他们都是田村さん，用他的心血与汗水，为了帮助深山大翔破案，而假扮而成的。也就是说，他需要模拟凶手犯案时，从东京市区这一头跑到那一头，还要在路对面，找各种不同的角度来观赏一个并不存在的案发现场，以证明目击者的证词的真实性，有时候还要假装自己是个死人，躺尸一晚上——据深山说，是因为他的体格和受害者很像——被深山和他的助手摆弄来摆弄去，最后被扔在垃圾袋里抛尸荒野，并且那个看上去很像小天使的律师实则心狠手辣——「特别特别的心狠手辣！」——会真的像个凶犯一样把他扔在地上，而他被封在垃圾袋里无力回天。  
这样是不对的。  
田村胜弘每天都在这样告诫着自己。  
他的职业梦想根本就不是这样的。  
他也不知道到底出了什么错误。

「在刑事案件中，被起诉后裁定为有罪的概率为99.9%，而我们需要找到那其中0.1%的真相。」那是深山的助手曾经告诉他的，那个黑镜框的大叔似乎是因为面对着一个看上去没什么经验的自己，所以说起话来底气十足——而田村非常确定这是因为他平时被深山压榨的太过了——听上去就像是在给刑事律师打广告似的。田村撅起嘴。  
谁管你们0.1%的真相啊。我只希望我明天能见到你们的概率是0.1%。  
他承认他那时候的想法有些幼稚，不过鉴于他刚刚从一个臭垃圾袋里爬出来，田村还是决定原谅自己了。

*

深山大翔靠在楼道的墙上，身子七扭八歪，就像是条蛇一样。田村这辈子第一次见到一个人站立着身体还能弯出那么多个曲线来。他闭上双眼深吸了一口气，打算像一个成熟的社会人那样，在路过那律师的时候点头示意一下便罢——  
“哟。”深山像个黑人说唱歌手那样朝他打了招呼。  
田村皱起脸。  
这0.1%的几率也太大了点吧。  
“……深山さん。”田村鞠了一躬，有些不情不愿。  
对方似乎还一点都没看出来他的不情不愿。  
“田村さん为什么会在这里会见呢？”深山用一种特别雀跃但又一本正经的语气问道。  
“中岛さん，是我最近正在帮忙处理文书的委托人……”他嘟哝着回答，低着头垂着肩膀。  
“真的？”深山那夹杂着奶声奶气和成熟男性的声音传来，似乎对这个情报很感兴趣，“田村さん想不想去喝一杯？”  
“深山さん想要去喝一杯吗……？”田村瞪大双眼，暗自希望自己的眼神中充满了恳求，这样深山就不会再提出什么可怕的要求了。  
“我刚巧要接手这个案子为中岛さん辩护来着，正好可以和你了解一下被告的情况。”深山轻松地说，完全忽略了他全是戏的眼神，音调就像是花瓣在阳光下跳舞。

（二）  
深山的内心毫无波澜。  
他甚至有点想笑。  
这不怪他，只是因为坐在他对面的那家伙的哭相实在是太丑了。  
他都不知道到底是发生了什么对面那个二十多岁的大男人就突然开始哭了，嘴朝下撇着，脸皱在了一起，原本上翘的眉毛都垂成了八字儿的。

在几分钟前——「田村さん作为中岛さん的委托人都是做什么的？」——自己是这么问的。  
「因为中岛さん想要买下的那家小饭店，是曾经黑田集团旗下的一家，因为经营不善就想要出手，中岛夫妇拿出了多年的积蓄，辞掉了本职工作，来实现他们一直想要一起经营饭店的梦想。」田村的表情非常严肃，思绪也颇为清晰地对他解释道，「我这一周以来一直在帮助他们办理相关执照，签署各类文件，中岛夫妇也非常期待他们即将开始的职业，虽然之前我们的确和黑田集团的秋本さん有过不和，但那些冲突都已经被解决了。」那代书士低下头，「我真的不相信中岛さん会去杀掉他——」  
「你觉得中岛さん不会去杀人吗？」深山问。  
田村疯狂地摇着头，「中岛さん绝对不是那样的人。」他随即低下头，不再说话了。  
深山撇撇嘴。「我是中岛さん的辩护律师，有什么话都可以告诉我的哦。」  
那个代书士便突然僵硬了起来，一脸便秘了似的表情。「其实——」他说，「其实——在中岛さん被发现犯罪的那天晚上，我刚刚和他见了面。」田村抬起手捂住了脸，「我是在那天晚上九点多的时候离开中岛さん的家的，而命案发生的时间是十一点左右对吧？」

等到田村的双手落下来的时候，深山便看到了他现在看到的那一幕。  
一点都不奇怪。深山想。他从来不觉得这个世界上所发生的任何事情是奇怪的，包括一个二十多岁的大男人突然在人满为患的餐馆里在众目睽睽之下噘着嘴抹眼泪这件事情。——一点都不奇怪。  
一点都不。

“如果我能晚一点点走就好了。”田村用手掌擦着眼睛，“当时，中岛太太还挽留我了来着——如果我、如果我再稍微晚走一点点，说不定就能够给中岛さん做不在场证明了——”那代书士像是在经历着什么绝望的深渊似的，努力憋着自己哭泣的声音，以至于他说话的气息是一抽一顿的，“深山律师、如果我——没能帮到中岛さん、”田村突然停住了，他的手放下了，被他藏在桌子下面，那让田村的肩膀看上去更溜了。深山心如止水面无表情地抬起视线，看到田村湿漉漉的眼睛正看着他。  
此时此刻，深山的内心毫无波澜。

*

“我会找到真相的。”深山说。他向来是不会对任何人说这种话的，只是在田村胜弘面前，深山莫名觉得这种没什么说服力的承诺却最有效果，“虽说被起诉的案件里，99.9%都会被裁定为有罪——”  
——啊呀这家伙又眼含泪光了——“你倒是听我说完啊。”  
“请不要再跟我提什么99.9%了……！”田村瞪大双眼深吸了一口气，“请不要整天把这种话挂在嘴边就好像这是您事务所的广告语一样！”  
这家伙连吐槽都不忘记说敬语……  
深山咬住嘴唇。他差点就笑场了。  
“真相就藏在那0.1%里哦。”深山平息了一下自己幸灾乐祸的内心继续一本正经道，“你不要总以为0.1%很小。”  
田村怒视着他，没有说话。  
深山扭过身子，从身后的书包夹缝里掏出一颗糖，举在田村面前。“你猜我现在会给你这颗糖吗？”他确信田村一定是想要的，因为在他对那个年轻的代书士不多的认知中，他非常清楚田村对“草莓味道”的任何东西都毫无抵抗力。  
“我不想猜。”田村低着头故意不看他。  
“现在我只有这一颗草莓味道的糖了。”深山夸张地叹了口气，语气里充满着惋惜，“我一点都不想把这颗糖给你。”  
田村就像盯着一个疯子一样地盯着他。  
“换句话说，我想要把这颗糖给你的概率大概是0.1%。”深山点了点头，他觉得这世界上再也没有比他更擅长一本正经地胡说八道的人了。随即他把那颗糖放在桌子上，推向了田村的那一边。  
“但是我现在把它给你咯。”他最后说。

所以，0.1%的概率是不是其实一点也不小呢。  
东京有远不止一千家居酒屋，你还不是在那天晚上走进了我家的。

田村愣愣地盯着他，嘴半张着。深山看到他下排牙中间的那两颗稍微有些参差不齐，就像是小孩子刚刚长出来的拥挤的牙齿一般。深山便抬起视线。餐馆里的灯光莫名变暗了，坐在他对面的代书士在他逐渐稀释的视野内轮廓分明。他眯起眼睛，才费力地看到田村突然将视线移开了，头稍微朝自己的右侧偏差着，那让他看到了有些模糊的，在田村的脖颈之上笼罩下一小条阴影的下颚线勾勒出了那年轻人的脸。  
随即深山看到田村的嘴动了动。  
“哎，你说的什么？”他凑上前，故意稍微抬高了一点声音问道，一只手放在耳廓上。  
“……”田村翘起的嘴唇又咕哝了啥，依旧没有转过头来看着自己。  
“餐馆里太吵了，我听不到你说话。”深山将双臂弯曲起来支撑在桌面上，手掌刚好支撑着他的脸，在他的耳朵后面做出了收拢的动作。  
“……谢谢咯。”田村的声音是越来越重的那种，第一个音节几乎就在餐馆的嘈杂声中淹没了。深山也并没有捕捉到。但最后一个音节却被田村很重地念了出来，在他的耳边嗡鸣着。那种语气非常奇怪，几乎让深山感受到了一点点笑意，他原本想要忍不住微笑出来，却又觉得自己的这种冲动无比的莫名其妙。

深山大翔挠了挠头。  
他猛地移开了视线，让田村逃出了自己的视野。也没什么原因，就是突然觉得这样凝视着一个男人让他有些口干舌燥。

（三）  
深山是在一周之后才给他打了电话的。那个时候刚巧是田村快要下班的时候，当他看到自己的来电显示页面上写着「深山律师」这四个字的时候，手一抖差点把他那快要报废的小手机摔在地上。  
自从他们在看守所的会见室遇见彼此并且出去吃了一顿饭之后，他与深山就再也没见过面了。之后田村突然从自己的外套兜里摸出来那天晚上深山给的那颗糖，还会因为那名律师所说出来的奇怪的话而面带笑意。

「我想要把这颗糖给你的概率大概是0.1%，但是我现在把它给你咯。」  
——切，什么嘛。这种二次元狗血少女漫的台词真是不着调。

田村却没有把那颗糖吃掉。它被他完好无损地保存在外套的口袋里，每一次他伸进口袋里去掏房门钥匙的时候，指尖都会触碰到那颗糖，上面已经沾染了他的体温，包装纸也已经不再光滑，稍微捏上去还会觉得那糖块甚至已经到达了濒临融化的边缘。  
他执着地认为还没有到能够将那糖块吃掉的时间。  
那么到底什么时候才能去吃掉它呢。  
田村自己也不得而知。他只是抚摸着那颗糖，玻璃纸细腻而柔软，就像他脑海中的那个律师一样。

——糟糕。

田村深吸了一口气。他接通了深山的电话。  
“深山律师？”  
“田村，我找到证据了哦。”  
田村一怔。  
“能够证明你的委托人无罪的证据。”  
他双手握住电话，在办公室里就扯着嗓子喊了出来。“深山律师，您等等，我马上就去您那里！”田村还没等对方回答，便撒了欢似的飞奔到大野前辈的办公室门前，刚要狂野地拽开门把手询问今天能不能早退，就发现前辈办公室的门突然从里面被打开了，然而到底是谁开的门，田村却完全没有看清。  
因为那扇门的棱角不偏不倚地撞在了他的额头上，等到他的视线回复正常的时候，发现自己正躺在地上，脑袋挪动一寸就会想吐。  
——并且在这种性命悠关的紧急时刻他发现自己的内心想得竟然是「幸亏住吉前辈出去办公了不然又该嘲笑我了」。  
……  
不要。  
不要啊。

荣田前辈那像极了佛像的脸出现在他眼前。  
“你还好吗？”前辈一脸关心地问，方形的脸占据了他大部分的视野。  
“前辈……”他僵直地躺在地上。  
“田村你说……”前辈似乎下一秒就会掏出一个小本子把他的遗言记下来一样。  
“我今天能早退吗……”  
荣田前辈没说话，温柔地朝他点了点头。  
——前辈的设定今天不太对啊。

*

直到田村从地铁站气喘吁吁地跑到斑目事务所的楼下时，已经是下午五点多了。他是在冷静下来了之后才发现自己刚才被荣田前辈撞的那一下子让他的额头破了相，血丝已经渗到了他的眉角，不过似乎是因为他浑身的血液都开始涌上他的大脑，那让他一点都感受不到伤口的疼痛。当他拨通了深山的电话的时候，夕阳刚好在他的背后照射着斑目事务所的玻璃窗，将夺目的光芒扎进了他的双眼内。  
田村一只手抬起来遮挡住阳光，另一只手将电话举在耳边。  
那时候，深山嗲里嗲气的声音刚巧从电话里传出来，语气还算雀跃。“我正准备下班回家呢，你在楼下等我吧。”  
“是！”田村非常肯定并且活力十足地应答道。  
如果那时候他能够知道几分钟后会发生的事情的话，他就不会那么肯定了。

——其实也不算太糟糕，对吧？  
在傍晚过于浓烈的夕阳之下，额角流着血，喘着粗气，衬衫全部黏在了身上，怀里还晕着一个专门处理杀人犯的律师，这种经历本来就很正常，田村深信这世界上每个人都会隔那么几天就遇到这种事情。  
呵……  
自己的人生真是一点都不奇怪。

田村勉强挪动到路边的时候，他一只胳膊颤巍巍地支撑着那个看上去瘦骨嶙峋实际上沉得要命的律师，另一只胳膊抬起来准备叫出租车，等到出租车真正停在他身边的时候，那律师已经将脑袋非常舒服地靠在了自己酸痛的肩膀上了。  
深山的头发特别特别软，在他的脖颈侧面安详地摩擦着。  
他们去医院的路上由于下班高峰期而被堵得死死的，田村寻思着自己在把这家伙送到急救室之后就一定一定要随便叫一个深山的朋友来，爆炸头也好，黑镜框也罢，总之就是个什么人，然后自己就立刻跑路，从此与深山大翔再无瓜葛。  
让自己与深山大翔再次见面的概率降低至0.1%。  
——不对不对，是百分之零。  
0.1%是什么鬼，自己明明就是被这个0.1%给害得死惨。

深山那个时候似乎还晕着，在出租车的后座上躺成了一个特别舒服的姿势，头枕着自己的大腿。  
方才田村在斑目事务所门外等候深山的时候，见那律师背着棕色的小书包沿着楼梯一扭十八弯地走下来，竟然在瞥到自己脸的那一瞬间就叽里咕噜跌跌撞撞地从楼梯上扑下来晕倒在他怀里了。他完全搞不懂这一切到底是作为一个刑事律师的套路，还是他真的病入膏肓，因为深山律师枕在自己大腿上的侧颜实在是太好看了——  
等等。  
自己是怎么突然想到这句话的？

田村梳理了一下自己的思绪。  
让我们重新来一遍。  
深山一看到我就晕倒了，我现在需要把他送到医院急诊，然后就联系他手机通讯记录上的第一个倒霉蛋儿，从此与他相忘于江湖好死不相往来，但是深山律师的睫毛真的好长啊——  
等……等一下。  
好像又有哪里出了点问题。

“那个……”田村决定分散一下自己的注意力，他稍微倾身向前，试图问问司机到底什么时候才能到医院，与此同时一直枕着他大腿的那家伙突然毫无征兆地坐了起来。  
于是他们无比天造地设地撞在了一起。深山大翔遮着刘海的额头，和他饿了好多天所以尖了特别多的下巴。  
“喂！”他怒气冲天地吼了出来，揉着自己的下巴。  
深山没说话，捂着自己的额头。  
“啊。”然后他说，打量了一下田村，“你额头的血被擦干净了。”  
“……哈？”  
“好样的。”深山颇为欣赏地拍了拍他的肩膀，随即探头到驾驶座旁边，底气十足地说了一串地址。  
“等等等等。”田村扒拉着深山的胳膊肘，“咱们这是要去哪里？”  
“我家啊。”深山笑得像是仲夏的阳光，“我饿了。”

*

所以今天他都干什么了？  
田村坐在吧台旁边，爆炸头在他的左边和一个客人纠缠起了他听都听不懂的问题。他试图理清自己今天工作早退出来之后的经历。  
好心好意拖着一个晕血的刑事律师打算打车带着他去医院，结果那家伙半路上若无其事地醒了，蹭着自己打的出租车回了家，车费还是自己掏的，想来他田村胜弘可是自从开始工作以来都没舍得打过车的人啊，第一次还莫名其妙地给了这种家伙……  
田村抱住头趴在了吧台上。  
他觉得他的心在滴血。  
更过分的是，他连口饭都没吃上。  
因为啊，那一大盘深山特质咖喱饭，被爆炸头老板，爆炸头老板的另一个爆炸头弟兄，还有那个自称是深山大翔的女朋友的姑娘给抢着吃完了，并且现在那个女孩子还在他们所有人的耳朵边上叨叨自己和深山大翔的恋爱史顺带推销她的CD。  
——「什么啊，他才不相信这个女孩子是那家伙的女朋友呢。那家伙那么感情麻木，怎么会有女朋友呢。」  
田村被好几个人拥挤在吧台旁边，周围的人嘈杂不堪，却没有一句话是在对他而说，在那时他突然就发现自己这样酸酸地想着。  
「深山大翔那种家伙又怎么会感觉出别人对他的喜欢嘛。」  
那一瞬间，田村对他周围的一切突然就兴致全无。他站了起来，倒也没有人注意到他的动作，那女孩子还在讲述着她与深山相识的第二年的故事，据说那是在他们还是青春年少时。田村抹了把脸——什么青春年少时啦。  
深山却不在他的视野之内。

田村径自走上了二楼。大概是大家都没有注意到他的缘故，居酒屋内没人出面来阻止他。木制的地板将一楼的熙攘突然就隔在了另一个世界一般，让二楼的起居部分显得特别幽静而漆黑。田村伸出手来，看到右侧一排木质的推拉门中，有那么一扇，从纸面中透出一点暗白色的光。  
他轻轻推开门。

深山大翔盘腿坐在矮桌旁，桌子上放着几本书，其中一本敞开着放在他面前。似乎是听闻到了自己开门的声音，那律师抬起了头，脸上的皮肤被挂得很低的吊灯照耀得洁白一片。  
田村眨了眨眼。“你怎么自己偷偷摸摸跑上来了。”他撅嘴嘟哝。  
“这是我家哎，怎么能说偷偷摸摸。”深山的上身朝后靠了靠，两只手支撑在地上，肩膀耸了起来。  
“下面那些人我又都不认识，你撇下我在那里算什么啦……”田村抱怨着坐在了深山对面。  
深山歪着头，小鹿一样的眼睛瞅了他几秒钟。  
“所以，你来有什么事吗？”

田村听闻这问话差点没掀桌子。  
——是你给我打电话说你破案了好不好？！  
随即他看到了深山有点诧异的表情，浓密的睫毛在那人瞪大的眼睛周围张开，就像突然开屏的孔雀。田村意识到自己真的把那句话说出来了。  
他立刻就怂了。毕竟面对着职业上的前辈，这么一句毫无礼貌的话已经太过胆大包天了。  
“对不起。”田村低下头，目光盯着桌面一点都不整齐的纹路。  
“我给田村さん打了电话，只是想告诉你我找到了那0.1%的真相而已啊。”

这家伙对「0.1%」这个概率到底是有多执念啊喂。

田村抬起头。他看到深山一只胳膊支撑在桌面上，手指摸着耳廓，饶有兴致地看着自己。“所以，您可以告诉我您的发现吗？”他问。  
“这种事情可不能说哦。”深山秀气的眉眼弯了起来，“下周三的庭审，你自己去听就好咯。”  
田村有些失望。他突然觉得很累，非常想念自己家里的那张狭窄的，布满灰尘的小床。他倒也不是很关心真相到底是什么，或是自己的委托人到底该如何脱险，这一切本应该在乎的，他似乎都并不太在意。——的确有一件事情让他挺在意来着，那件事情具体是个什么，他自己也说不清。  
所以，他折腾了这一晚上，额头被撞破了相，自己的工作没做完，没吃上晚饭，还莫名搭进去了昂贵的出租车钱，只是为了送这个无良律师回家，听了一堆他和那个「伪装女朋友」的故事，然后再灰头土脸地回自己家吗。  
他这是在做什么呢？  
明明答应了老妈会好好学习，答应了前辈会努力工作，答应了自己最终有一天会成为一名最优秀的代书士，那么他现在是在做什么呢？  
从他认识了深山大翔开始，他都做了什么呢？

田村撑着地板站了起来，他俯视着深山，“喂，”他说，语气故意无礼了起来，“楼下的那个女孩子，很喜欢你的。”  
深山抬起头来，双眼忽闪忽闪地望着他。  
“你要是不喜欢人家，就跟她说清楚啊。”田村继续理直气壮，“不然总耽误着女孩子的时间，让人家为你跑动跑西走南闯北的，你不觉得对不起人家吗？”  
——他也不知道自己哪里来的理直气壮。  
田村说罢，便转过身去，噔噔噔走出房间，把地板踏得震天响，随即背过手去，轰得一声把身后的推拉门砸上了。  
房间内却悄然无声。

*

外面不知什么时候下起了雨。田村摸了摸口袋，最终还是决定坐地铁回家，但这就意味着他不得不淋着雨从居酒屋跑到地铁站。大雨倾盆而下时，田村一瞬间就已经湿了全身。田村撇了撇嘴，在这种情况下，他没来由地觉得一身轻松。无论怎样，这种小概率事件——自从认识了深山大翔之后，他的人生中可尽是小概率事件。雨水顺着袖口滑落到他的手背上，沿着血管一路冰凉，最后悬在他的指尖上。当他在暴雨中奔跑时，身后越来越远的居酒屋内的嘈杂被雨幕这挡在了另一个世界之内。  
大概是一个不属于他的世界之内吧？

（四）  
门被打开的时候，深山看到一个脸肿得跟猪一样，头发乱得像鸡窝一样的人从门缝里看着他，吓得他差点把小纸条从口袋里掏出来打算确认一遍这是不是正确的地址。  
——确认完毕。没错。真真切切是田村胜弘的家。

那这个梳着非主流鸡窝发型的猪是谁啊？！

那非主流却发出了田村胜弘的声音。“那个，深山律师，您来干什么啊？”  
「忍住」。深山在内心告诫自己。「他说不定是得了什么绝症，所以才变成了这个样子。事务所的大叔不是说他生病了所以没去上班吗。」  
深山笑了笑，挤开门走了进去，随即他发现那个疑似得了绝症的非主流居然还裹着一层棉被，棉被下面还疑似什么都没有穿。“昨天晚上不是下暴雨么，我家不知为什么停电了，做不了饭，所以借用一下厨房哦。”  
“做不了饭为什么要来我家做饭啊！”棉被怪在他身后吼了出来，“你是一天不做饭就活不下去吗？！”  
「是的，田村さん。」深山在内心回答道。「并且你忘记了说敬语。」  
“等等，这不是重点。”田村像是一坨不明物体一样拱到他面前。“你是怎么知道我家地址的？”  
“我给你事务所打了电话，他们说你今天生病了没有来上班，所以我就问了一下你家在哪里咯。”深山轻描淡写，他打开冰箱门探头进去，发现里面除了不知名的黑暗料理，便是味道奇怪的食材。他屏住呼吸用食指和大拇指拎出了一瓶沾着不明油渍的番茄酱，突然就有点后悔不请自来到这家伙的狗窝了。“嗯……大概还是能用的。”  
也许是自己长时间在冰箱内寻找食材而冷落了棉被怪，再加上自己那明显嫌弃的表情和语气，让后者突然就挤上前，把自己从灶台边拱开了。  
“谁让你随便来我家了！”田村涨红着脸，双眼圆睁。  
“嗯，只能做意大利面了。”深山故意抬高了声音，更加彻底地无视了棉被怪。

田村胜弘在他意料之内地，突然就不再抱怨了。

*

当盘腿坐在他对面的代书士狼吞虎咽地吃着他做的意大利面的时候，深山大翔就坐在那里看着，一只手摸着耳朵，另一只手托着腮。“我说，只要给你吃的，你是不是都能以身相许啊。”他问。  
田村被呛到了，一口面条挂在嘴上，咽不进去吐出不来。  
随即他红着脸慌张地摇摇头，面条挂在嘴上如秋千一样美好地摇摆着。  
深山笑了，露出一排整齐的牙齿，“没别的意思，就是觉得这样很危险。”  
田村把那坨面条勉强吃进嘴里，白了他一眼，“谢谢了，还轮不着您替我操心。”下一秒那家伙就变了一张充满歉意的脸，“等等，深山律师怎么不吃啊？”嘴里居然还没停下来咀嚼的动作。  
“你一天都没吃饭吧？”他还是选择了答非所问。深山其实自己一点都不饿。他早就已经吃过饭了。家中停电做不了饭也只是个没什么意义的借口而已，至于他为什么要找借口来着……  
不知道啦。

田村瞪大了眼睛，直起身子，背上的棉被就非常优雅地滑了下去。深山定睛一看，发现那家伙真的是无比诗情画意地，除了一条平角内裤以外，什么都没穿。  
“你怎么什么都没穿。”于是深山也这么说出来了。  
“还不都是因为你。”田村从地上的抽纸盒里抽出一张纸擦了擦嘴，“昨天晚上下那么大的雨，我又没有雨伞，又没钱打车。”——深山恨铁不成钢。「在我家借宿一宿也是可以的嘛。」他在心里这样想着。「我还是会勉强答应你的。」——“然后回了家衣服都湿透了，就全脱掉懒得换衣服就睡了，然后今天早晨起来就浑身难受，大概是因为淋雨了吧。”田村继续说，“还不都是因为深山律师。”  
「怎么就都是我的锅了。」深山想。  
田村怨念的表情突然就占据了他大部分的视野。  
「好好好都是我的锅。」深山在心里冲自己耸了耸肩。  
“所以深山律师是打算改过自新，给我做饭，然后把我委托人的案子的真相告诉我吗？”田村得寸进尺。  
“那个可不行。”深山竖起食指摇了摇，“要等你自己亲自去庭审哦。”  
——还有，等等，什么叫我改过自新？  
“我怎么说也算是当事人，也应该有知情权才对吧？！”他就知道田村才不会善罢甘休，“我不管，我只听你亲口给我讲出来的，才不会去庭审呢。”昂着头，瞪大眼睛盯着自己，田村一脸理直气壮。  
深山眨了眨眼，歪了头。  
他支撑着自己从地上坐了起来，扭过头去不再看着那年轻的代书士。  
“随便你。”然后扔下一句，径自挪到厨房去清洗刚才用过的厨具。

深山对田村接下来的动作心知肚明，他就知道那家伙绝对会噔噔噔跑上前来跟他理论，于是他拿着自己正要清洗，还沾着点清洁剂的铲勺，挡在自己与田村之间，由于田村那比自己稍微矮了那么两公分的身高，铲勺被不偏不倚地挡在了那家伙的眉心。  
“我今天跟加奈子さん说了哦，”他说着，并且意料之中，田村愣了一下，露出了些困惑的表情，“就是你说的那个喜欢我的女孩子，”深山解释道，“我跟她讲了哦，说抱歉，我觉得我们是不会有结果的，所以你还是不要一直泡在这里，会很浪费时间，之类的——”  
“你还真讲了啊？！”田村这一次却出乎他意料地打断了他的话，满脸的认真，“你不觉得尴尬吗？！”  
“……是你让我讲的啊喂。”深山在内心翻了个白眼。  
“所以，加奈子さん的回复是什么？”田村突然摆出了一副过来人的姿态，老气横秋地昂起头。  
——就说了这家伙一嘚瑟起来就鼻孔看人了。  
深山咧开嘴，有点神经质地嗤笑了一声，“加奈子さん跟我发脾气了——说，”他抬高了音调，模仿着女孩子的声音说，“说「浪不浪费时间什么的要你管啊」，然后我就被骂了一通。”  
“这是当然咯。”田村双臂交叉抱在胸前，头一点一点，“一个人喜欢你的时候啊，和你在一起的时间是最珍贵的了，才不会觉得浪费呢。”然后他们就对视上了。  
“懂了没？”田村嘚瑟着问道。  
“你是故意把你的溜肩露给我看的吗？”深山问。  
随即他侧了一下身，因为田村正抄起灶台上的一把菜刀朝自己劈过来。

*

田村就在他不远处，背对着他，把T恤套到脑袋上，头发七歪八翘地从T恤的领口钻了出来。那代书士回过头来，整理了一下皱巴巴的T恤，恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“看什么看。”  
深山扬起眉毛，“没看。”  
田村随即跑到他身边认真审视着他的动作，“深山律师是不是觉得有愧于我。”  
深山瞥了他一眼，“你有病。”  
“喂！”田村扯着嗓子喊，“我才不信你天生这么贤惠，白来我家给我做饭和洗碗！”  
“谁说我是白来了？”深山又瞥了他一眼。  
田村的表情立刻警觉起来，他手腕交叉，双臂在胸前摆出了一个“X”的姿势。“你是不是有什么阴谋。”  
深山咧开嘴冲他笑了一下。

「我哪里有什么阴谋。」深山厚颜无耻地想，「我才不是那么腹黑的人呢。」  
于是他说，“在田村さん家里做饭很平静，没有人打扰。”他见田村要反驳，便继续补充道，“比起田村さん的聒噪，表哥家客人太多了，所以更吵。”  
“你居然说我聒噪……”田村撅起嘴愤愤地嘟哝着，随即他抬起头来，突然换上了一副嘚瑟的脸，“深山律师每天晚上都能来我家做饭哦。”那代书士的两颗门牙在咧开的嘴唇之间闪闪发光，“不过我会给你深山律师开门的概率呢——”竖起食指在深山的两眼之间晃了晃，语调随之上下翻飞着，“大概是0.1%哦。”

那个时候田村离他很近，呼吸几乎就要触碰到他的胸口。表情高高在上却又不知好歹，昂着头和他对峙着，笑得眼睛眯成了半月，下眼睑上挤出了比常人要大的卧蚕，就好像用0.1%的梗来回绝他是历史性的胜利似的。  
——あぁ、谁让我最擅长破解0.1%的真相了呢。你这种小概率根本就难不倒我啦，田村君。  
因为深山当然知道这家伙跟他在一起的时候，什么事情的发生可能性都是0.1%。  
在那天晚上走进表格的居酒屋的可能性是0.1%，帮他破案的可能性是0.1%，第二天能相遇的可能性是0.1%，给他开门的可能性是0.1%，吃掉他所有的草莓味糖块的可能性是0.1%，让他晕血还叫了出租车送他回家的可能性是0.1%，去庭审的可能性是0.1%，跑上楼对他说教着「你啊，要对女孩子负责任哦，做人不能够这么冷血」的可能性是0.1%。

那个啊，田村さん还有什么，就尽管交出来吧？破译0.1%的真相可是我最擅长的哦。

深山大翔突然就笑了出来，肩膀抖动着，声音有点让人不寒而栗。田村愣了一下，冲他稍有困惑地眨眨眼。  
“之后就请多关照咯。”他说。田村胜弘浑身明显地颤了一下，抬起眼睛对上了他的视线。“给你的糖你到底有没有吃啊，可是草莓味的哦。”  
“啊、哎……？”  
深山无法控制自己的嘴角翘了起来。——真的是草莓味哦。  
田村胜弘的脸上突然没有了哪怕是一丝一毫的笑意，他英气的双眉垂了下来，深棕色的眸子里水波流转，涟漪荡漾。

（五）  
糟糕了。  
不知从什么时候起，田村胜弘总是想着。  
——明明恋爱的可能性为0.1%来着。


	2. 接吻的可能性大概为0.1%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：有一天，田村胜弘发现自己变成了加奈子的假想情敌。《恋爱的可能性大概为0.1%》后续。  
> 警告：两个傲娇+神经病的恋爱，又名《世界第一急死你》。车子太老，没飚起来，但依旧在开着。

（一）  
田村胜弘发现自己有一个敌人。他觉得那并不是自己的问题，那是在当他第无数次在加班结束之后跑到深山大翔家的居酒屋里吃夜宵的时候意识到的。  
——至于为什么要大老远跑到深山大翔家吃夜宵呢。  
「不要多想啊！那是因为深山会给他做免费夜宵嘛！」  
真的没有别的原因了。

在那起案件结束之后，爆炸头老板和他成为了超级好的朋友，他还不止一次在那里被灌醉过。要知道他这种正气凛然的人是不会自己喝醉的，然而每一次都会有一些肌肉男——立花さん看到了会变得特别兴奋的那种——围着他和爆炸头一起对着瓶子吹。其实也没什么的，男人嘛，没有醉过酒怎么能叫男人呢。明石さん有时候也会加入他们，而且那个黑框眼镜大叔渐渐地也对他不那么苛刻了，虽然时不时还是会摆出一副「我为那0.1%代言」的高傲姿态，但整体来说，大家都对他出乎意料地好。  
——就好像他已经彻底成为了深山大翔关系网的重要的一员了一样。

而且他才没有因为这个而开心呢。  
一点点都不。  
完全。绝对。不。

除了那家伙——  
哎，也不是「那家伙」——这种称呼实在是太失礼了点，因为毕竟，把自己当做敌人的「那家伙」，其实是个和自己差不多岁数的姑娘而已……  
比如，每次当他来到居酒屋蹭饭的时候，自己即便只是单纯地来吃个饭，有时候甚至还会亲自付钱，都会引起她的不满；或者，当自己的身体离深山大翔稍微有一点点近的时候，那姑娘就会挤到他俩中间；又或者，还未等他和深山说了一句完整的话，就会被她打断；更过分的时候，她会引导着整个居酒屋的人来孤立他。  
没错。  
就是那个把自己假想成深山大翔的女朋友的加奈子さん。  
他们到底是什么仇什么怨呢。

那让田村一度非常失落。他不知道加奈子さん是不是和自己八字不合，才让他们的关系混乱到这种地步，因为，无论如何，田村觉得，自己除了在事务所里被前辈们关怀——「是欺负才对吧，田村さん！」他马上在内心修改了自己的措辞——以外，深山这里是能够带给他最多温暖的地方了。他有时候甚至会羡慕着深山的事务所内像个大家庭一样的氛围——  
嘛，虽然话是这么说，田村的内心还是喜欢着自己的事务所的。  
所以他真的不希望会出什么差错。  
在他刚刚发现这件事情的端倪的时候，他还傻里傻气地在一次居酒屋的惯例夜晚聚会的时候找机会问了一下加奈子さん，说「加奈子さん，咱们之间是有什么误会吗」，被那姑娘白了一眼说「咱们能有什么误会啊咱们俩一山不容二虎哦你懂不懂识趣的话就赶快认输吧！」

——喂喂，这明明就是有天大的误会了吧。这热气腾腾的宣战是什么乱七八糟的啊。

「那个、加奈子さん，你说的一山不容二虎，是什么……」他小心翼翼地问。  
「不要装傻！看不惯你这个样子哦！」加奈子さん在深山离开了之后，才扭过头来冲他说。  
「我没装傻。我真的没装傻。」田村特别认真地回答。  
「那你要不要认输？我劝你赶快认输哦！你是赢不过我的！」加奈子さん撅起嘴，手中的CD翻来覆去。  
「我需要认什么输啊……」田村愣了愣。  
「你还要继续挑战我吗？」加奈子さん摇了摇头，语气有点高傲。  
「我认输就是啦，加奈子さん。」田村点点头。  
加奈子さん露出了点满意的表情，「非常好，所以我才是ヒロ君的正牌女友哦。」

田村一愣。  
……。  
唉？  
等等。

……唉？！

“所以啊，就是这么回事，加奈子さん居然把我当成了她的情敌啊哈哈哈哈。”田村之后与深山说起这件事情的时候，加奈子さん难得地没有在居酒屋内。他有点尴尬地笑了。  
——那简直是他这辈子最尴尬的笑声了。  
“情敌？”深山歪了歪头，“你们喜欢同一个人？”  
“是啊。”  
“谁啊？”  
田村沉下脸。  
“你啊！”田村抬高了音量，“你是笨蛋吗？！”  
深山正背对着他，看上去并没有听他讲话。  
“你这家伙认真听我讲话啊！”于是他又喊道。  
深山便回过头，凝视了他几秒钟，一双鸦黑的眸子晶莹剔透。

“所以你也喜欢我？”然后那个律师说。

田村胜弘非常想要去死。他这辈子都没觉得人与人之间的沟通是那么的困难。  
“都说了加奈子さん只是一厢情愿地把我当做情敌了啊！你有没有在听我刚才的话啊！我才没有喜欢你呢你想得美啊！”田村说。  
“哦。”深山的表情没什么变化，“那好吧。”  
田村眨了眨眼。  
——所以他是在狡辩什么啊。

*

在那之后，田村发现，他与加奈子さん的关系逐渐差到了无法挽回的地步，而这一切的罪魁祸首，便是她「假想情敌」的脑洞的根源，深山大翔。  
倒不如说深山大翔那家伙真是红颜祸水。  
比如，深山大翔在做夜宵的时候，居然开始做了双份的，那另外一份不是给爆炸头，也不是给明石さん或者立花さん，更不是给加奈子さん的。  
那另一份居然是给他的。  
嘛，他是有那么一点点感动啦——「切，你这家伙明明都感动得要痛哭流涕了好吗」，随即他在内心这样吐槽着自己。  
再比如，每当他在居酒屋吃夜宵的时候，深山都会坐得离他特别特别的近。真的是特别近，胳膊挤着胳膊，就好像是在玩抢椅子游戏的那种近。  
当然他也不是抵触啦。  
「因为，深山律师的身上很香，靠起来也很软，挤在一起也很暖和……」

等等，停一下。  
接下来的画面就开始有些少儿不宜了。  
田村把这些天马行空的想象力归结为他单身太久的缘故。

田村胜弘认为他有必要在事态失控之前找深山问清楚，就因为这家伙的种种行为，让加奈子さん越来越跳脚了。因为别误会——他真的完全不想和加奈子さん抢深山大翔啊！  
「因为反正深山律师也不喜欢她罢了。」然而田村意识到自己的内心居然是这么想的。  
所以这是怎么回事？实际上他也进入了战斗状态了？  
不。  
这样不可以的。  
田村想。  
「这样很危险。」  
他当然不能够喜欢深山大翔。

（二）  
深山大翔发现田村胜弘好像喜欢他。那让他很苦恼，因为他虽然知道两个互相喜欢的人就应该在一起，但他觉得自己并没有喜欢田村胜弘。  
就只是每当和田村在一起的时候会很开心，欺负他的时候看着他跳脚却不敢反抗的样子很舒爽，又或者看着他仓鼠一样的吃相总是会移不开眼甚至冒出过「想要永远给他做饭」的念头。  
深山觉得这并不属于「喜欢」的范畴之内。  
喜欢不是还要这样那样来着的吗。

……。  
「这样那样」？  
深山脑补了一下那个画面，浑身打了个冷战。

*

在田村的委托人的案子结束之后不久，深山第一次遇到了曾经被佐田律师警告过的那种事情。  
其实也没什么可怕的，不过就是被之前案子的幕后黑手派了几个混混追着打了一顿，还住进了医院这种事情。他知道尤其是刑事律师这种职业，难免会有类似的风险，对方也只是想报报仇，咬牙忍一忍被揍一顿其实就过去了。  
然而田村胜弘完全不是这么想的。深山意识到。

深山在医院的病床上醒来的时候，外面天还亮着。国立市也终于开始入秋了，泛黄的树叶还未完全死亡就迫不及待地凋零，飘入敞开的窗户里。深山看着那一片片树叶像是跳舞的晴天娃娃一样在他面前婀娜多姿地上下翻飞，在脑海中脑补出他们每片叶子不同的声音，给他们配上台词，比如，声音细细的，「啊啊，黄叶子ちゃん，你飞得太高啦」，另一个声音低沉的黄叶子说，「绿叶子ちゃん，你也要加油啊，加油和我一起飞过崇山峻岭，飞向海角天涯吧」。  
不过，抱歉咯，你们被关在病房里了。  
哈。  
深山有点自娱自乐地摆了摆头，当他的视线移到了另一边的时候，就看到了趴在他床上的——  
那个……  
那……  
你压到我了。  
那、那个……

田村胜弘坐在床边的椅子上，上半身却趴在他的床上，似乎是从昨天晚上就没有离开过，直接趴在床上睡了一晚。他的位置特别完美地接触到了他的心肝小宝贝儿。  
——田村胜弘的整张脸都闷在他的下腹部，双臂还抱个枕头一般地护在脑袋旁边。  
深山嘴角翘了起来，他突然变得有点开心，于是他浑身剧烈地挪动起来，连病床都因为他的大幅度动作而发出了嘎吱嘎吱的声音。田村的脑袋被他的动作而顶弄的一上一下的，那家伙有点不舒服地来回晃了晃，似乎是快要醒了。深山就看着那人由于自己的动作而摆动着。  
一上一下，一上一下的。  
然后他突然就停住了。

总觉得这个画面不太对，至于是哪里不对，深山才想不出呢。

田村醒了，抬起手抹了抹嘴角的口水，一脸困惑地盯着自己。“我刚才好像做了个梦。”田村说，“我梦见有人把我绑在跳楼机上，逼着我在那上面呆一辈子，还有人用屁股压着我的脸。”  
“用屁股压着你的脸？”深山完全没有心虚地问道。  
“用……”田村挠了挠像是做实验失败经历了爆炸的洗礼的乱发，“好像也不是屁股。”他说，“……啊！”然后他看了看深山的身子。  
“你怎么回事啊！”田村皱起脸，一脸怒火，“你刚才是不是顶我来着！”  
“没有。”深山抿起嘴唇，努力让自己不笑场。  
“你就不能用正常的方法叫我起床吗？！”田村瞪大了双眼，“亏我还在这里陪了你一夜！你知不知道我有多辛苦啊！”  
“我一直在睡觉，怎么会知道你有多辛苦。”深山将枕头放直，坐起身子靠在了枕头上，“我又没有让你在这里陪着我咯。”  
“可是啊，万一又有人来报复你怎么办？”田村非常小题大做——在他看来——地凑近了他，“我得在这里守着。”  
“说得好像他们真的来了你能打得过他们似的。”深山回答。  
田村似乎被难住了似的，那年轻的代书士憋红了脸。  
“我虽然不怎么能打，但是我嗓门可大了，我能叫啊。”最后那代书士说。  
深山眨了眨眼。  
嘛，这倒是挺符合田村胜弘的设定的。  
田村似乎还想要说什么，他张开嘴，却在还未来得及发出声音的时候，便被坂东さん与加奈子さん推门而入吵吵闹闹的声音所打断了。加奈子跑进病房，脸上满是担忧，她挤到床前的时候，看都没有看田村一眼，便把那代书士挤下了病床边的椅子。田村踉踉跄跄地差点摔到地上。  
而且深山还特别不厚道地笑出了声。  
加奈子与他一起看向差点摔到地上的田村。他们两个好像都还非常同步地幸灾乐祸着。

田村站稳了身子之后，抬起头来望了他一眼。在那一瞬间深山稍微有些困惑了，因为田村的神情与平时他天真烂漫的样子相差甚远。那代书士从床边的桌子上拿起书包背到肩膀上，微微朝着坂东さん鞠了一躬，小声说「那就拜托你们了」便扭头离开了，关门声很轻。  
深山原本还在笑着的嘴角撇了下去。他听着坂东さん还在聒噪地讲着居酒屋里的琐事，而加奈子さん和他抢着想要将她歌唱事业上的新进展告诉她的「男朋友」。他的耳边却一片嗡鸣，一些很遥远的声音在他的耳廓边盘旋舞动着。那里面却没有一点点他想要听到的声音。  
他想要听到的声音是什么呢。深山这样问自己。

「不过我会给你深山律师开门的概率呢，大概是0.1%哦。」

「可是啊，万一又有人来报复你怎么办？」  
「我得在这里守着。」

深山大翔很困惑。  
他突然觉得自己内心深处有些奇怪的角落破碎开来了。那不同于他之前与田村所接触的时候，内心所发生的那些变化——比如，与田村待在一起的时候他会开心，或者在戏弄那家伙的时候他会很舒爽，又或者是在分别的下一刻便稍微有点迫不及待地想要再去见那家伙。这一次和那些老套的东西都不一样。  
就像是——  
当绿叶子追不上黄叶子的脚步了的时候，黄叶子会放慢脚步，飘落下来，与绿叶子一起落叶归根。  
他在胡思乱想些什么啊。

（三）  
田村胜弘很不开心。  
他非常不开心，因为他缩在在居酒屋的角落，在「深山大翔出院欢迎会」上，自己一个人喝着酒，而两米之外的所有人都在狂欢。他们围着刚刚出院的深山大翔，七嘴八舌地谈论着自己喜欢的话题，立花律师在拼了命地和摔跤手们自拍，而佐田律师正和加奈子さん过于热情地讨论着独属于他们审美世界的音乐。深山大翔在那一群混乱之中，和斑目律师在说着什么。  
他自己坐在角落里喝酒。  
——这才是最值得自己一醉方休的设定吧？

在深山出院之前，田村还是会确保自己每天下班之后都至少在那里待到深夜再回家，只不过他会带着自己的工作资料，厚厚的一沓，在深山的病房中办公。有时，坂东さん与加奈子さん会来。那种时候，田村会非常识趣地离开病房，跑到医院的休息区域去工作，因为加奈子さん依旧对自己有着非常浓重的敌意，而田村渐渐觉得，如果自己看开一点，也没有必要和一个姑娘计较这种小肚鸡肠的事情，因为话说回来，加奈子さん大概是真的非常喜欢深山大翔吧，而喜欢一个人是没有任何错误的。  
虽然……那自己呢？  
田村每次在这么想的时候，就会又想了想自己。如果喜欢一个人是没有任何错误的话，那自己呢？  
他却不觉得自己在做什么正确的事情。  
田村虽然觉得自己现在还算年轻，但总有一天也会面对那些问题，比如到了该结婚的年纪，自己如果还是那样事业平淡毫无长进，也没有女朋友，被妈妈和身边的大婶们催婚，说着「哎胜宏啊什么时候给我们带回来个媳妇啊」之类的让他胆寒的话。到再过几年之后大概会遇到一个和自己年纪差不多，也都过了适婚年龄的女人，觉得彼此合适便谈了一阵子就结了婚，会时不时地抱怨自己脾气太好没心没肺，又会动不动不满自己的钻牛角尖和为工作一生悬命。然后再过几年，他们有了孩子，他就会一把屎一把尿地把孩子养大，而他的妻子也说不定又会埋怨自己不会带孩子，说什么「工作上那么笨蛋没长进带孩子也带不好」。他们会吵架，但有时候也会有一些小浪漫，茶余饭后油盐酱醋锅碗瓢盆。  
这才是他应该过的生活吧？  
或者说，这才是所有人，他的认知所能涉及到的，这世界上所有的人，都会过上的生活吧？  
而对于这样一个渺小的自己来说，是永远也不可能逃离世俗的。  
每一次田村想到这里，他都意识到自己的内心开始有了一种强烈到让他无法喘息的渴望。  
如果……  
就只是如果啊。  
他能够逃开就好了。  
他能够不需要去面对那种世俗的生活就好了。就像现在这样永远不用老去，不用老到那个他不得不踏入世俗的大门的年龄。就只停留在现在，二十四岁，呆在这间病房之中，安定地。  
深山大翔也坐在那病床上。

每一次他在内心斗争了这一圈之后，自己也就没有那么难面对加奈子さん了，因为每一次他最后都会得出某一个让他失望不已，几乎都会放弃这一切的结论，就是无论如何——无论深山大翔有多么的「不喜欢」加奈子さん，那个姑娘都比自己有着多了太多的概率——大概是99.9%比0.1%那样——能够得到深山大翔。  
因为啊，加奈子さん是个女孩子啊。  
所以说自己无论怎样也是错了吧。

然而，在田村留在医院照顾深山的那段日子里，又有些时候，深山就只会自己看杂志，而田村就会在一旁的桌子上办公，也不怎么打扰他，只有当深山叫他的时候他才会将自己的注意力移到那律师身上——所以你为什么要每天都在这里待到这么晚啊，也被深山这样问过。  
都说了万一又有混混来报复你怎么办，你现在这个样子完全手无缚鸡之力啊。他是这样回答的。  
那时候他便在深山漂亮的眉眼之间看到了一些他从未捕捉到过的东西，一些能让深山的眉头微颦，睫毛轻颤的东西。  
——正在……深山さん好像变得和原来不一样了。  
即使是笨拙的自己也能看得出来。

*

第六瓶啤酒下肚的时候，田村决定放弃了。  
田村的酒量非常差，因为他从小就没有过那种狐朋狗友，在最叛逆的时期也傻乎乎地天真烂漫着，从未经历过普通男性都会经历的酒池肉林。所以当他意识到自己居然已经喝了六瓶的时候，脚底下已经有点不稳了。  
糟、糟了。  
如果现在不回去、不回去的话……就回不去了……  
田村站了起来，差点就晕倒在地上了。

他决定放弃了。  
放弃深山大翔了。

又下雨了。  
田村觉得自己是不是有着什么「心情一低落老天就会下雨」的属性，因为他没有带伞，而雨却越下越大，和上一次他从居酒屋灰头土脸地离开的情景一模一样。居酒屋的门帘似乎再一次把里面的世界与门外的雨夜隔开了，在他踏出房檐的下一秒，浑身上下就湿透了。那也没什么。他迈开脚步，慢慢朝着地铁站走去。倾盆的雨水砸在他身上的时候，他又一次变得出奇地轻松。

*

然而田村胜弘早该想到的。  
他早就该想到的。

什么事情和深山大翔联系起来就决不会有正常的结果。

当他回到家的时候，内裤都仿佛被洗了一遍，连他的屁股缝里都在哗啦哗啦地流水——真的就像尿裤子……不，像一条河一样在哗哗地流。他在门口站了好一会儿，让身体自我控水得差不多了之后，才走进房门。那个时候他已经因为刚刚喝了那么多酒而且还淋了一场雨而头痛欲裂到作呕了。  
田村觉得自己就像出水的泥鳅脱皮的蝉——呸，自己才不是泥鳅更不是蝉呢——似的，从湿透了紧贴在他皮肤上的外套中钻了出来。思考了一下，弯下腰干脆把还在滴水的内裤也脱掉了，从厕所拿了条浴巾，想着嘛嘛反正也没人还是先擦干身子比较好吧实在是太冷了——  
然后他发现他错了。

还想着什么「反正也没人」。  
明明就有个大男人在他身后啊？！  
这家伙是怎么出现在这里的啊？！

深山大翔从自己刚才一时疏忽没有锁上的门外推门而入，大摇大摆地走进他家，一脸痛苦地把黏在身上湿透了的衣服也和自己一样脱了个精光，嘴里还不停地叨叨着「冷死了冷死了」，大概是没有说谎，因为那家伙的嘴唇都开始发紫了。  
但就算是嘴唇发紫也不能私闯民宅啊——！  
就算你私闯民宅了也不能光着身子跟我抢浴巾啊——！  
深山大翔完全就是那种穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的类型，典型的倒三角身材，肩膀曲线优美，肱二头肌也漂亮得要命，胸前白皙到几乎反光，腰细的不行却看上去又精干有力。他再低下头看看自己的，先不说溜肩吧……溜肩也很好看啊！还有他的锁骨也很好看！除了瘦出来的肋骨和快要遮住腹肌的小肚腩……其他还是很不错的！  
就在他走神像个痴汉似的——「才没有像个痴汉！」——观察着深山大翔的时候，那家伙几乎就要把浴巾从自己手里抢过去了，那让本来就头晕脑胀的他脚下一个趔趄就朝前栽去。  
田村和深山之间就突然只隔着一层浴巾的距离了，而他自己还因为脚下不稳差点就跪倒在地而惊恐地抱住了深山的腰保持平衡，他们俩就停留在了那样一个尴尬的姿势，谁都没有说话。不知道哪里还有着水滴到木地板上的声音，非常有韵律地盘绕在他们两人的呼吸之间。深山就用手拖住了他的腋下把他扯了上来，那个时候他们两人没有一个人再拽着方才还被用来擦干身体的浴巾了，田村原本还在奇怪啊咧那浴巾是怎么停留在他们两个身体之间的啊然后下一秒他意识到因为他们两人离得太近了以至于浴巾被夹在了他们的胸膛之间。  
被……夹在了……  
因为他们离得太近了。

突然一阵呕吐感从田村的腹部涌了上来，嘴里浓重的酒气差点就让他把胃酸也跟着吐出来了。喉咙酸涩而疼痛，他倾身上前，自己脖子凹陷下去的弧度非常完美地镶嵌在了深山肩膀凸起的弧度上。  
皮肤因为雨水的蒸发而变得很凉，很滑腻，很柔软。那是深山的肩膀啊。  
还是不要放弃了。  
那一瞬间，田村混沌的大脑中突然就冒出了这样的想法。  
到底要不要放弃呢……  
就算不放弃的话，也根本不会有结果的吧……  
可怎么办啊——！  
田村さん你就不能长点心嘛。

田村越想越委屈，然后他一撇嘴，鼻子一酸，鼻水就流出来了。然后眼泪也跟着流出来了。他勾起手臂，穿过深山的腋下，绕过那家伙的后背够到自己的脸，那时候他们彻底形成了一个拥抱的姿势，而田村全然不知地擦着眼泪。  
他们就那样站着，拥抱着彼此，也不知过了多久，田村的酒因为淋一场雨也醒了一大半，他突然就回过神来，一把推开了深山大翔。  
“你私闯民宅干嘛？！”他喊道。  
随即他意识到他千算万算也算不过深山大翔。  
深山在私闯了他的民宅之后，虽然身上全湿了他把衣服全部脱了下来，却居然留着平角裤穿在身上，他这么一推，他们两人之间原本被夹着的那条浴巾就掉到地上了。  
而他却什么都没穿。  
什么。  
都没穿。

下一秒田村觉得自己几乎是瞬移到了床上，扯起被子拉到胸口，一副被人冒犯了的样子。  
“你那是什么反应，我还什么都没做啊。”深山大翔说，“都是男人害羞个什么。”  
“都是男人也不行！”田村回敬道，并且那句「都是男人」突然莫名其妙地刺痛了他。  
——自己是什么时候变得这么脆弱了？  
“这不是重点！”于是他狡辩着，“重点是你为什么要私闯民宅？！”  
深山耸耸肩，“看到你一个人突然跑了，我就想着你怎么跑了啊，就跟过来了。”他翘起食指摆了摆，“田村君这个样子可不行啊，我可是跟了你一路，你都没发现，而且你连门都不锁，万一有坏人对你心怀不轨可怎么办。”  
“除了你能跟踪我还会有谁啊！”田村想都没想就顶嘴了回去。  
随即他们两个人都顿了一下。田村被深山那有点狡猾的笑容吓得浑身打了个冷战。  
“也对哦，你这种普通又穷酸的家伙估计也就我能勉为其难对你心怀不轨了。”

田村一下子就涨红了脸。  
心怀不轨？！  
还有、什么叫勉为其难？！

而且，这两句话他都喊了出来。

深山却没有生气，那个律师眨了眨眼。“帮我找一身睡衣吧，我先去冲个澡哦。”  
——出现了。田村在心里想。深山大翔式死皮赖脸。

（四）  
深山大翔从浴室中走出来的时候，看到一套睡衣已经被整齐地摆在床脚，衣服上印着有点可爱的小熊，圆圆的，黑漆漆的眼睛盯着自己，像极了田村。此时此刻那代书士正躺在床上，只穿了一条内裤，抱着被子似乎是刚刚入睡，安静的房间内回荡着他轻微的，如初生的婴儿一般稚嫩的鼾声。深山不知怎的，觉得自己心头有一只小手在挠，挠得他胸口温暖得要命。他捡起那套被叠得，相较于田村混乱的房间来说相当整齐的睡衣，拽着两个衣角抖散开来，将睡衣裤分别穿在了身上，稍微有一点紧，似乎是因为田村那家伙比自己稍微矮了那么两三公分的缘故。  
深山却发现自己没来由地喜欢这种感觉。  
这种被另外一个人的味道包围着的——  
被另外「那个」人的味道包围着……

田村的脸上没什么肉，下颚线分明而犀利，脸颊却微微鼓起来，像是嘴里还塞着什么东西似的。他凑上前去，趴到田村旁边。田村家的床很小，那让他有些勉强地侧身躺在上面才能够不掉下去，而他的正面就已经完全地贴在田村的身边了。  
「为什么要靠得这么近呢？」  
——谁知道呢。

深山大翔也不记得自己已经有多久没有和一个人能够这样接近地在一起了。身体和身体之间几乎就只隔着一层布料那样，能够感受到另一个人血液的脉动那样，能够毫无顾虑地将自己托付给对方那样。在深山上一次还有过这样亲近的记忆的时候，大概自己还在父亲的身边。  
怎么说呢，在这样寒冷的雨夜里，身体靠在一起会很暖啊。

田村在那个时候动了动，睁开了眼，一扭头就突然离深山特别近了。那距离着实让深山也被吓到了，但田村的反应比他自己的更加戏剧性一些，倒是让他将自己的惊吓抛至脑后了。  
“——你你你你你你离这么近干什么？！”那家伙几乎要把自己挤进墙壁里去了。如果说他的身后没有那面墙的话，田村说不定已经后退到地平线的那一端了。  
真是的，又不是亲上你了。  
“我想睡觉啊。”深山说，故意往里拱了拱，因为说实话这张床也是真的太小了一点，两个大男人躺着真的一点空位都不再有了。  
“你一个寄人篱下的不要得寸进尺啊喂！”田村依旧拽着被角，被自己拱得几乎就要贴在墙壁上了，瘦削的肩膀顶在墙上，弓起背来，锁骨突出地，投下了一片阴影。  
深山突然很想要伸手去触碰一下。那一小片可爱的，看上去很温暖的阴影。  
“可是这张床太小了耶。”他说，侧着身，头枕着自己的胳膊。田村从床上爬了起来，气急败坏地跨过他的身子，跌跌撞撞地跑到房间对面的衣柜里翻箱倒柜着。“你在干什么啊。”他问。  
“打地铺。”田村回答，整个人被他翻出来的被褥所遮盖了。只留出两条细长的腿在一沓被褥下面晃晃悠悠。  
地铺被靠着床铺开来，地面上有些细小的灰尘飞越而起，在他的鼻腔周围蔓延开了些干燥的呛感。“可是我不想睡地铺耶。”深山指了指地上被铺得乱七八糟的被褥。  
田村深吸了一口气。  
“您这么金贵当然要睡床，在下自然就睡地铺了。”

深山背后一凉。  
——没想到这家伙的讽刺技能如此满点。  
“深山律师，我想和你谈谈。”随即田村便盘腿坐在了被褥上，脸上严肃得不行。  
“好啊。”他回答。  
“我是说，真正像两个成年人那样严肃地谈谈。”  
也好，他们俩之间还从来都没有过什么严肃的谈话呢。  
——而且啊，话说回来，这是为什么啊。  
明明都是两个老大不小的男人了。每次见了面都忍不住胡闹。再而且，这些太过人情世故的问题都是他深山大翔从来都不会思考的。  
“嗯，也对，”于是他回答，“毕竟你也是个成年人了，我也不能总谦让着你。”

田村一脸的生无所恋。上扬的眉毛有点失落地垂了下来，眼睛也没那么有神了。  
“深山律师，咱们啊，”田村说，“咱们到此为止吧。”  
“唉？”  
“咱们的友谊就到此为止吧。”  
“到此为止？”  
“对、到此为止。”  
“不再是朋友了？”  
“……不再是朋友了。”  
“这样啊……”

这就有些难办了。  
深山皱起眉。  
——嘛、不过也不是不可以。  
“那好吧。”于是他回答，正襟危坐在床上。  
“唉、……唉？”田村一愣，“……好什么？”  
“勉强答应你咯。”深山扬起眉毛，耸了耸肩。  
“答应……答应我什……”  
田村没有再说下去，因为深山凑上前，亲吻了他的双唇。  
与其说那是亲吻，倒不如说那是他们两人的嘴唇相接在了一起。田村的双唇紧闭着，他的也一样，温热的，稍微有一点点潮湿，沾染着雨夜的水汽，相互接触了那么一秒多一点的时间，随即便分开了。  
“晚安。”深山说罢，躺下来翻过身子，把被子拉过自己的肩膀。他听到身后一片死寂——也不知道田村那家伙的表情是什么样子的，是惊恐不已还是怒不可赦呢。深山很想要回过头去看一看。通常来说他是会回过头去看一看的，然后再更加过分地，更加轻佻地戏弄一下那个有点天真烂漫的家伙的。  
只是这一次他不想了。  
他一点也不想要回过头去嘲笑田村了，也不想要看到那家伙的脸上露出任何害怕，愤怒，或是失落的表情了。

深山大翔闭上了双眼，他突然开始在内心祈祷起来。  
希望明天一早，雨会停下来。

*

田村家的窗户很久没有清洁过了，阳光照进来的时候，被那上面的灰尘遮住了大半，然而即便是那样，深山还是被过于亮堂的房间叫醒了。盖在他身上的被子有了些被阳光晒久了的燥热，掺杂着些淡淡的，独属于田村的，平凡而遥远的味道。  
“早上好。”深山说，揉了揉眼睛坐了起来。  
田村睁着双眼躺在床旁边的地铺上。  
“早上一点都不好。”田村说。  
“……昨晚睡得还好吗？”深山问。  
“我也不知道我昨晚睡得好不好。”田村坐了起来，脸像是被人打肿了一样，下眼睑上顶着特别明显的黑眼圈。深山刚想要抬起手来指着那家伙的脸嘲笑一番，就被一个枕头砸在了脸上。  
“因为！我！昨晚！根本！就！没睡！”田村每说完一个词，就挥起枕头朝他的脸砸一下。  
深山摇摇摆摆地躲开了，他踩着床跌跌撞撞地远离了那个如奥特曼里的小怪兽那样拿着枕头张牙舞爪的家伙，身上的小熊睡衣被折腾得皱巴巴的，棕色的熊脸被折了好几道，黑色的眼珠空洞而寂寞。  
抱歉啦。  
他突然想要这样说。

厨房里的锅碗瓢盆还没有清洗，堆在水池子里显得非常可怜。水被盛得满满的。水龙头里滴滴答地渗水出来。冰箱里空空如也，打开的时候，里面的凉气沁人心脾。深山的肚子开始叫了，咕噜噜地打破了田村的小公寓里的沉默。田村随着他的肚子叫声跌回到床上，蜷缩在一起，两只手收拢到脸侧，如同一只饿了很久，营养不良的虾米。  
“我们出去吃早饭吧？”深山说。  
“不。”被田村特别果断地回绝了，“我还要工作。”  
“今天是周日吧？”  
“我周日也想要工作！你想怎样啊！”  
枕头朝他飞了过来。深山歪了一下身子躲了过去，看着那枕头掉进了水池子里，边角上沾上了让他觉得有点恶心的水渍。他回过身，发现田村又躺了下去，于是他便走上前，踩到田村铺在地上的被褥上。  
田村迅速地坐了起来，踉踉跄跄地想要支撑着站起来，却被他坐下来按住了肩膀。  
“你不要乱来。”田村说，脸色很难看。  
“我没有乱来啊。”深山回答。  
“你昨天是怎么回事？”田村又说。  
“你昨天不是在跟我告白吗？”他回答。  
“哈？哈？！我跟你告白？！”  
“你不是说，什么「友谊到此为止」了吗、那不就是……？”  
“所以呢？所以呢？！你觉得这是告白吗？！”

啊呀、糟了，是说他昨天晚上理解错了吗。

“你是不是理解错了？！”田村摇着他的肩膀，“你就是理解错了吧？！”  
深山被他晃得脑袋前后跟着摇摆起来。  
“啊、那个，田村君，抱歉哦。”他说，咧开一个笑容，“我大概是理解错了。”  
田村停了下来，微微喘着气，瞪大眼睛瞧他。  
他耸了耸肩，“不过，也无所谓啦。”

*

田村用双手捂住了脸。指缝中的皮肤很红很红。  
“深山律师……”过了大概有一百万年那么久，田村才终于打破了沉默，“我啊……本来都打算放弃了……”  
他们面对面盘腿坐着。气氛有点尴尬，因为他自己就像个没来得及买新睡衣的笨蛋一样穿着一个尺寸稍微有点小的小熊睡衣，而田村除了内裤以外什么都没穿。  
“我、我其实都……本来……”田村继续给这个尴尬的气氛添油加醋。他的声音开始颤抖起来了。“我根本、就没想过……”  
“可是都说了已经无所谓了啦……？”深山有点不耐烦地回应道。他觉得自己的脸色一定不怎么好看，因为原本从指缝里注视着自己的田村，此刻已经移开了视线。  
——喂，你倒是看我一眼咯，平日你那双活力无限古灵精怪滴流滴流转的仓鼠眼跑哪里去了？  
深山摇了摇头，有点无奈，“我说，我都答应你啦，你还想怎样？”抬起手来握住田村的手腕，把那人的手掌从脸上扯下来——费了好大的力气呢，那家伙的手掌就像粘在脸上了一样。  
田村眨了眨眼，脸上却意外地没有深山所想象的那样羞愧。“……你是真心诚意地答应我了吗？”田村的声音小小的，像是刚刚出生的小仓鼠叫着妈妈一样，“ヒ、ヒロ君……？”  
深山感觉有一把火突然烧在自己的脸颊上。  
「ヒロ君」？！  
这算什么啊？！  
反观坐在他面前的田村瞪大双眼盯着自己，脸上全然没有了刚才假惺惺的矜持和害羞。  
——糟了，忘记这家伙的脸皮有多厚了。  
深山有些恼羞成怒地歪了歪身子，扭开头，没敢去直视田村胜弘。他感觉到很耻辱，因为这是他这辈子第一次完全不敢去直视另外一个人——完全就是被打败了嘛。  
被田村胜弘打败了。  
“谁允许你那么叫我了。”深山有点高高在上地说，支撑起身子准备站起来，他不想再让这个自己已经一败涂地的对话再继续进行下去了，“我只是勉强答应了你而已。”田村似乎是想要拽住他，却没有使上力气，让深山的手腕从那人的手掌中脱离了出来，“我的衣服还没有干啦，你快去帮我找件衣服来，我好饿了，想要出去吃早餐。”  
自己全程背对着对方说话。

田村在他身后站了起来，发出了些轻微的，窸窸窣窣的声音。那家伙似乎是非常听话地挪动到了衣柜旁，在里面翻找着衣服的样子。衣柜门被打开的时候，发出了很难听的「吱呀」的声音，在他的耳边回荡着。深山回过头来，看到田村正弓着背，头完全地埋在衣柜里，光裸的背部中间，脊柱一颗一颗地凸起着——摸上去一定很奇怪吧。深山在心里想。很奇怪，但是很舒服的那种，就像泡温泉的时候，旁边铺满小石子的足疗小路一样。  
他也不知道自己是中了什么邪，就真的走上前去，伸出手来，沿着田村的脊梁骨从脖子一路摸了下去，在还没有摸完一半的时候，那家伙就惊恐地转过身来，整个人几乎都要栽进衣柜里去了。  
“你干什么啊？！”  
被吼了。  
“没什么。”他说，“脊梁骨很可爱。”  
田村憋红了脸，瞪了他一眼。  
“都夸你了你还……”自己的话还没说完，就被对方找出来的衣裤糊了一脸。  
“你这样很脏的好吗？”深山有点嫌弃地把衣裤抱在胸前，抬起手挥开脸前的灰尘。  
“嫌脏你不要穿、就穿着这个和我出去咯！”田村理直气壮地指了指深山身上明明是他自己的小熊睡衣，“你现在可是借住在我家。”

*

田村的衣服依旧稍微有一点点小，一件黑色的T恤，和一条灰色的运动裤，倒是长短粗细都正合适。深山已经很久没有穿过这么休闲的衣服了，感觉出奇地一身轻松。他抬起头来，看到已经穿戴整齐的田村正歪着头凝视着他，见自己的视线对了过来，就立刻移走了目光。  
“你的穿衣品味可真差劲啊。”深山却还是这样说着，抬起一只手来摸着自己的耳朵。  
田村低着头，半天没有回应他。  
深山歪着脑袋，想要降低自己的视线去看到田村的脸。他抬起手来，指尖碰到了那人的下巴。尖尖的，有点凉。  
“那个啊，深山律师，”田村缓缓开口了，“到底是认真地想要答应我，还是只是开玩笑地说说而已呢？”  
深山皱了皱眉。  
如果是正常来说的话，大概自己会只是开玩笑地说说而已吧。就像小学的时候捉弄同班女孩子的小男生似的，假装说一句「我喜欢你哦」，只是为了让对方在众人的起哄之下变得难堪。  
深山更加用力地搓了搓自己的耳朵。  
——我、我当然是认真的了。他在心里这样想着，却不知道该如何说出口。  
“因为、因为我可是非常非常、非常认真的。”田村的头埋得更低了，声音被憋闷住，微弱到几乎听不见。  
深山叹了口气。他抬起手来，举过了田村深深低垂着的头顶，手掌轻轻地放在那人柔软的发旋上。田村在他的手掌之下稍微扭动了一下，随即便安静了下来。深山倾身向前。他并没有比田村高出多少，所以只有当田村低着头的时候，他才能勉强用嘴唇够到那人睡得乱蓬蓬的刘海——所以说啊，这家伙以前是觉得我有多不认真啊。  
“你觉得我是不认真的吗？”他却还是没有忍住自己别扭的脑回路，依旧没有正面回答田村的问题。  
田村抬起头来，脸上的表情是他几乎没有见过的严肃。“深山律师，我们都是男人，如果答应了我，是会被人说三道四的吧？”田村说，“如果答应了我的话，就彻底偏离了正常生活的轨道了吧？如、如果说深山律师还没有经过深思熟虑的话，就还是不要答应我比较好……那个、我本来也……”

啊、所以是在担心这个吗？

担心的理由倒是简单得让他出乎意料。  
因为深山大翔从来都不觉得自己的是在正常生活的轨道上前行着的。至于说三道四什么的——他仔细在脑海中过了一遍自己的那群脱线的同事们——不如说除了加奈子さん会失恋以外，其他人绝不会对他说三道四的吧。  
“这个啊，”于是他回答，“绝不会有人对我说三道四的。”他咧开嘴笑了，“但是如果说有谁会对田村君说三道四的话，你告诉我就好了。”  
田村瞪大了双眼，“……唉？”  
“我可是律师耶，说三道四耍嘴皮子的人向来都不是我的对手哦。”

——我是说，有谁对你说三道四的话，我绝不会对他手软的。

因为看别人心地善良老实巴交就说三道四欺软怕硬的人最可恶了。  
才不是因为我喜欢你呢。

（五）  
深山大翔看上去特别迫不及待地走出门去。田村不得不跌跌撞撞地跟在那家伙火力全开的大长腿后面，鞋都没有穿好，脚后跟还踩着鞋帮，还要手忙脚乱地锁门，所以当他终于站稳了的时候，深山都已经在他的五米开外等着他了。  
“你那么着急是赶着去投胎吗？！”田村急匆匆地小碎步追了上去。  
“我饿得肚子都要死了。”深山回答。  
——「肚子要死了是什么鬼？」

深山歪过头来看着他，刘海由于没有搭理而凌乱地散在额头上。手伸了出来，掌心朝上，五指张开。  
田村看了看那律师朝自己伸出来的手，又看了看他一副理所当然的脸。  
自己的手附上去了。掌心有一点点出汗，在雨夜过后的凉爽空气中蒸发着一丝清新。深山的手骨节分明，稳重有力，比他自己的手掌稍微大了一点点，不过当他们的双手握在一起的时候，倒是不太能感受出尺寸的差别。

糟糕了……  
田村意识到。  
要陷进去了。

他渐渐靠近了深山大翔，后者的身体温暖而柔软，就像是他曾经感受过的那样。像是放在热巧克力里面，沾染了一点巧克力味，还没有融化，周围却泛起白色泡沫的棉花糖一样。

*

房东太太穿着一件旧睡衣从隔壁的推拉门中走了出来，手里拎着一个巨大的黑色垃圾袋。田村刚巧就和房东太太的视线撞上了。房东太太张大了嘴，抬起手来扶了扶眼睛，手放下来的时候，依旧张着大嘴看着他们两人。  
“那个……早上好、房东太太……”自己的声音变得越来越小了，拼了命地想要把手从深山的手掌中抽出来，却没想到那律师握得更紧了，几乎就要把他的手骨掐断那样紧。  
“是房东太太啊。”深山说，“我叫深山大翔。”  
房东太太点了点头，嘴依旧张得老大。

——这样太乱来啦，せんせい。

待到房东太太走远了之后，深山扭过头来，和他对视了那么一秒多一点的时间。“不要担心啦。”深山小声说，有点稚嫩的声音随着那人轻柔的呼吸喷吐在他的耳边，“走咯。”  
“唉，等等。”田村拽住了深山的胳膊，随即夸张地指了指他们正前方的楼门口，“糟了，那是什么啊！”他装作特别惊讶的样子，原本以为深山不会因为他浮夸的演技而上当，却没想到那家伙真的信以为真地扭过头去，顺着他所指的地方看去。  
田村倾身上前，趁深山还未回过头来的时候，亲上了他的嘴角。

深山さん，也有这么天然的时候啊。  
天然到嘴角都开始有棉花糖的味道了。


	3. 桌子摆满的可能性大概为0.1%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：有一天，田村胜弘成为了深山大翔的委托人。《接吻的可能性大概为0.1%》后续。《恋爱的可能性大概为0.1%》后续的后续。标题很迷（？）不过看了情节就明白啦。  
> 警告：一个素食（毫无味觉）系男子和一个糖果系男子傲娇的爱情之路。有监狱。有手对手擦玻璃镜头（狗血）。开车（？）。

（一）  
深山大翔并不是一个有占有欲的人。他唯一时刻都会带在身边的，是那三罐糖。红色，黄色，和紫色的。每一罐里有多少颗，给出去的那几颗会给谁，剩下的这几颗又会给谁。它们会从左侧被撕开还是从右侧，被撕开的时候会发出什么声音来，里面的糖块有没有因为温度没有控制好而稍微有些融化，几平方毫米的表面粘在了玻璃纸上，在他把糖块挤出来的时候，会拉扯出一根几乎肉眼无法所见的糖丝来，让他心痛不已。  
对于其他的，深山大翔都不太在意。  
向来是这样。  
不知是从什么时候开始的。

深山大翔也不是一个肉食系的男人。团队工作到深夜的时候，立花律师会在办公室里用iPad看番组。她是个时刻追踪着摔跤选手的好姑娘。在番组上，那些男人们会不停地被问一个问题，您认为您是什么系男子呢？——那个啊，大概是肉食系吧。大部分人会这样回答。  
当然偶尔也会蹦出一些我是鱼肉食系，我是鸡肉食系，我是螃蟹肉食系，我是黄花菜食系这类奇奇怪怪的回答。  
如果深山会去那些番组上回答这种毫无意义的问题的话，他大概会说，啊，我是糖果系。  
——所以说他才不会上那些番组呢。

*

田村总是会很晚才回家。这个他很理解，因为田村是个无可救药的工作狂，而且，他也不是那种晚上没有抱枕，或者没有某个被当做抱枕的人在他身边就睡不着的娇气包，所以，田村就算不在他家住的话，他也完全没什么问题，甚至于，退一万步说，就算田村一周有那么几天的时间跑到他家来和他同床共枕了，也并不会发生什么。  
深山倒是觉得没什么。有时候，灯熄灭了，窗外的光也不那么刺眼的夜晚，深山躺在床上，会注视着田村的后脑勺，乱蓬蓬的看不到发旋的样子。他们都习惯全身心地扑到工作上去了，晚上回到家的时候，也只是偷偷地在卧室里交换一个晚安吻，就扭开头各自进入梦乡了。从他们真正在一起的这一个月里，虽说会有些奇怪，但深山倒也没有觉得很不爽——  
他们还没做过。  
那种——

深山不是肉食系，这是他自己非常确定的。他的父亲在还未来得及给他性启蒙的时候就离他而去了，而他古怪的性格让他在上学的时候也没有什么能够互相交换小黄书，或者窝在家里偷偷看毛片的朋友。深山在学生时代谈过一个女朋友，情到深处时，他们也会在半夜窝在深山的小公寓里缠绵，但是在那之后，还是被女孩子说了「不解风情」，或是「没有安全感」之类的话而分手了。在大学期间，也有那么几个因为看着深山的外表而跑来跟他叽里咕噜表白的女孩子，对于大部分的表白，他没回绝也没答应，用了些狡猾的冷笑话含糊过去了。  
这是最伤人的一种做法吧。  
深山现在才意识到。  
那时候的自己，实在是比现在更加地我行我素啊。

为什么呢。  
他侧身躺过来。田村背对着他，肩膀窄窄的，从被子里露出来。他从来都不是一个会思考这么多的人，曾经的道路上也鲜少有人和他一起并肩而行，甚至在办公室里，当大家的桌子上都满满摆着充满了爱意的物品的时候，只有他的桌子冷冰冰地摆着一部电话和三罐糖时，深山也是绝不会羡慕他的同僚们的。  
只是现在似乎有些事情变得不一样了。他想。什么事情变得不一样了呢。  
深山伸出手来。他的指尖碰到了田村的后脑勺。那代书士的头发因为刚洗过澡而稍微有些潮湿，冰凉地凝结成一绺一绺地穿梭在他的手指之间。他的手指朝前伸够了一下，摸到了田村的耳朵，也是冰凉的，然后是他的侧脸，他的鼻子，眼睛，睫毛，软软的，扎着他的指尖，翘起来的嘴唇，下巴，摸不出喉结的脖颈，热腾腾的胸膛，有点搁手的肋骨，平——  
被抓住了。  
他的手被抓住了。  
“ヒロちゃん怎么啦？”田村回过头来。  
“把你吵醒了吗，抱歉。”他回答。  
“睡不着吗？”田村翻了个身，面朝着他，眼里不知道反射着哪里来的光。那代书士把手放在他的身侧，轻轻地拍着他，就像是哄着年幼的弟弟睡觉的哥哥一样，“明天还要工作呢，快睡哦。”  
深山挪动了一下自己的身子。  
“你最近都工作到好晚哦。”他说。  
田村凑近了，表情在黑暗里让他看不清晰。“啊咧，”那代书士有点嘚瑟地说，“ヒロちゃん是在撒娇吗？”  
“你想得美。”深山立刻翻了个身，让自己背冲着田村，“我就是有点奇怪，你一个代书士，怎么比我还要忙。”  
“喂、你不要瞧不起代书士啊？！”田村的拳头一下一下，并不那么重地砸在他的后背上，“其实、是因为——不是因为工作啦……”  
深山转过头去。他看到田村的眼睛在黑暗中凝结成了两团刺眼的光点。  
“是我之前的一个委托人的客户，因为那个案子我们认识了，熟了之后就会在她的店里帮忙，帮她解答些法律问题什么的——”  
“店里？”  
“她是开酒吧——”  
“所以你每天每天那么晚回来是因为你去一个「朋友」的「酒吧」里帮忙？”  
“人家找我帮忙我又能怎样嘛……”  
田村的嘴在说这句话的时候已经翘得老高了。  
深山又扭回头去，背对着田村，没有再说话了。  
“ヒロちゃん。”田村在他身后叫道。  
他沉默着。  
“ヒロちゃん……”田村又叫了一遍他的名字。  
深山伸出手来偷偷捂住了嘴。  
“ヒロちゃん————！”田村的手放在他的背上，轻轻推着他。  
“我睡着了。”他回答。  
田村在他身后动了动，被褥的摩擦声在安静的夜晚被无限放大了。“还没有跟他们介绍ヒロちゃん呢，下次你和我一起去不就是了？”那家伙凑上前来，鼻息喷吐在他的后脖颈上，“对吧对吧？ヒロちゃん下次也和我一起去就好了。”  
深山没说话，依旧赌气一般地沉默着。  
“你不说话我就当你默认了哦。”从他的耳廓之后，用气声说出来，呼吸轻抚着他耳朵后面特别敏感的那一片皮肤，最后还凑上前去亲了一下他的耳尖，“晚安。”  
几分钟后，他身后的那家伙似乎特别满足地睡过去了，还打起了鼾。  
然而在那时面红耳赤脸红心跳的自己，已经做好了失眠一夜第二天顶着黑眼圈去上班的心理准备了。  
——所以是谁说的田村胜弘这家伙傻头傻脑老实巴交不会撩人的？！大野事务所的大叔们你们错过太多了啊喂！

*

和恋人出来玩乐当然是一件非常开心的事情，即便是对于深山大翔这种处事不惊的人来说也是这样。  
——然而如果发现自己的恋人宁愿牺牲自己的空闲时间去帮忙的「酒吧」是一间位于「新宿二丁目」的「人妖bar」，而且恋人还会全然不知地邀请你去玩乐的话，就完全不是这么回事了。  
所以当深山大翔一脸懵逼地站在人妖bar门口，看着自家恋人和一群身材魁梧衣着暴露的人妖打成一片的时候，他觉得田村胜弘简直就是一个灿笑冲自己说着「ヒロ君我有新欢了哦这整间人妖bar都是我打下来的天下哦」的恶魔。  
恶魔。绝对是恶魔。  
以至于他被拉到了一个浓妆艳抹的人妖姐姐面前，被摸了脸还揪了头毛的时候，他都有点看不清眼前人的长相。田村脸涨得红红的，有点害羞地指着他对人妖姐姐说这是我的男朋友，人妖姐姐有点夸张地叫了出来，开始伸出手来揉他本来就肉多的脸，嘴里不停地说着好可爱好可爱啊你们可爱的男孩子都在一起吧把猛男留给我——  
抱歉。深山在自己的头发被蹂躏的时候想。恕我直言，你自己本身不就是个猛男吗？！

“所以这就是你经常来的地方？”他追着田村跑进酒吧的时候，被有些浓重的烟酒味呛到了鼻子，眼睛也开始酸痛了起来。  
“因为妈妈桑有时候会有不懂的法律问题想要问我——”田村的声音被酒吧外放的音乐所淹没了。  
“你确定她是因为想要让你解答法律问题才会叫你来的吗？”他扯着嗓子问。  
“是啊！”田村还特别认真地回答他了，用力点了点头。  
深山大翔，完败。

リコさん是一位头发染成了五彩色，穿着相较于她的头发稍微有些寡淡的青色的连衣裙，假睫毛老长老长，涂着紫色的口红，身材很壮却线条非常优美的人妖。她挤过人群朝他们走过来的时候，田村很开心地抬起手来与她打招呼——与其说那人妖是走过来的，倒不如说是直接冲着田村飞扑过去的。田村那小身板仿佛被巨浪所淹没了一样，然后深山就看着自己的男朋友站在原地被某个陌生的人妖，在烟雾缭绕的酒吧里被上下其手，掐屁股，亲脸，而那个「男朋友」还完全不回绝。  
这就让深山有些不爽了。他让自己摆出了一张臭脸，撞开了リコさん，便不顾那两个人的困惑，走入了酒吧深处。  
“ヒロちゃん——”  
田村在他后面喊着他的名字，清爽的声音被酒吧里嘈杂的音乐和人群的熙攘与尖叫声渲染成了毒药。那代书士越是叫他，就越让他原本还不怎么抓狂的内心逐渐烦躁了起来。那些耳边的噪声也变成了他怒火的催化剂，当他跑到角落里，甩开了几个试图搭话的同性恋或是人妖或是他也不太知道是什么的家伙，田村急匆匆地从后面追上来的时候，他已经不怎么冷静了。  
“ヒロちゃん……”田村还在喋喋不休地叫着他的名字。  
ヒロちゃんヒロちゃん、总是无论发生了什么就知道叫ヒロちゃん。  
除了称呼以外，咱们之间比起之前有改变过什么吗？  
他在内心奋力地训斥着，随即他看到了站在他对面的田村一脸震惊地望着他，他才意识到自己真的把这句话朝着田村吼了出来。  
“ヒロちゃん、我们……”田村有些慌张，声音也没那么大了。他看到田村的嘴还在动，却完全听不到那人在讲些什么。  
“算了。”他说，“我要回去了。”  
“对不起！”田村拽住了他的胳膊，瞪大的双眼里满是失落，道歉的声音倒是出奇地大，“对不起！”  
他站定了，“为什么要说对不起？”  
“我以后再也不会来这里了！如果你不喜欢的话——”  
“根本不是这个的问题。”深山打断了田村的话，迈步又打算离开，却被田村截住了脚步，那代书士湿乎乎的嘴唇就贴了上来，冰凉的双手把住了他的脸，给了他一个特别急躁，又有点惊恐的吻。  
深山动了动，却发现田村使了很大的力气试图将他固定在原地，那让深山有些慌张地扭动着自己的脸，从田村的钳制之中挣扎了出来。他的嘴角周围被挤出了些湿热的唾液，那感觉让他并不太舒服。  
“你不需要对我证明什么的，田村。”他说。大概是自己的语气不太柔和，面对着他的田村被笼罩在黑影之中，脸色出奇地难看。  
“拜托了，ヒロちゃん——”田村说。  
他也不知道田村到底在恳求些什么。在那时候他突然意识到，除去自己的床为田村腾出了一席位置以外，他们在彼此的生活中的位置渺小到几乎不值一提，那让他们两人都在徒劳无功地努力着，试图去向他们自己，也向生活中的其它人证明着他们属于彼此，到头来却还是自己过着如往常一样清淡寡欲的生活，为了工作而奔波着，就算是在劳碌之后第一个想要依靠的人是对方，他们之间也完全不像是他们所标榜的那个样子。  
到底在哪里出错了呢。  
深山大翔思考着。他迈开脚步离开了，用那代书士根本追不上的速度，田村的声音在他身后越来越远的地方，被彻底埋没在了酒吧的喧嚣里，他站在新宿二丁目的街上，琳琅满目的霓虹灯刺得他眼睛发痛。那些酒吧的门脸虽然都非常小，却足够大到能够为他敞开，然而他非常确信，那里面并没有他丝毫的容身之地。

（二）  
墙上的钟表指向了两点。  
已经凌晨两点了。  
在六个小时前，他还是一个与深山大翔在新宿二丁目的人妖bar里，吵吵闹闹的代书士，而现在，六个小时后，他却成为了一个杀人嫌疑犯。那个看上去大概四十岁左右的，资历很老的警官似乎叫佐藤，还没打算放弃，而佐藤警官旁边，坐着一个看上去更年轻的，似乎也只有三十岁出头的警察，面露倦容，看上去一副不太想要继续坚持下去了的样子。  
坐在他们对面的田村胜弘已经几乎要崩溃了。他觉得自己现在还不如就立刻去死掉也好，而不是坐在这里，被别人当做一个杀人犯一样去审问。那警官故意不停地把手掌砸在桌子上，审问的声音很大，在狭窄的审讯室内余音绕梁，脸压过来离得很近很近地盯着他，喘气声粗重而不留余地。  
“等到明天，调查结果出来之后，就会对你更加不利了哦，田村さん。”在他刚刚被抓进来的时候，由于坚决不认罪的态度让佐藤警官有些恼火，于是一遍遍地搬出了这句话恐吓着他。  
“等到明天，你就完了。”  
“所以说你是个代书士？珍惜你还是个代书士的时间吧，因为明天你就不会是了。”  
再往后，那些话语里的「明天」，也因为时钟越过了半夜十二点而变成了「今天」。  
“你的人生到此为止了。”  
“认罪吧。”

*

在六个小时前，深山和他发生了争吵之后，挤开人群离开了人妖bar，而他拼了命地追出去之后，街上已经完全没有了深山的身影。他漫无目的地走着，几乎要把那一整条街上无论喧闹还是静谧的每一个角落都翻找一遍。他试图思考，脑海中却乱作一团，纵然他的耳边没有太多杂音可以去扰乱他的思绪，他的神经却像是突然被中断了一样，让他不知道他们到底是如何沦落至此，又或是为什么会沦落至此的。  
到底在哪里出错了呢。  
那时候的他想着。他不知道深山大翔在抛下自己离开酒吧的时候是不是心里也在想着这些。他无从得知。  
而这一点，对于他来说，便正是他们的困扰所在。

对于深山大翔这个男人，田村突然发现，他什么都不知道。  
他当然会知道深山喜欢摸自己的耳朵，做饭做得非常好吃，破案技术一流，作为一个律师却不在乎输赢只在乎真相——如此这般，然而这些东西，他田村胜弘知道，坂东さん知道，加奈子さん知道，立花律师也知道，佐田律师也知道，斑目律师也知道，甚至是只与深山见过两三面的，他家事务所的前辈们都知道这些。而他——作为田村胜弘，作为似乎应该是和深山大翔最为亲密的一个人，独属于他的认知又是什么呢？  
他知道深山的那些细微的癖好吗？深山最喜欢什么味道的糖果，是不是和自己一样喜欢用吸管喝水，或是洗完手之后是喜欢用烘干机还是用纸巾把手擦干呢？深山喜不喜欢接吻，睫毛一共有多少根，发旋到底有多少度的可爱，或是他身上最敏感的地方在哪里？深山他怕不怕痒，喜不喜欢小动物，唱歌跑不跑调，或是大腿根部到底有多柔软呢？  
田村发现他并不知道这些，就算从脑海中，随便挑拣出一道最最基础的，最最细微的问题来，他也完全没有答案。  
这样笼罩着迷雾的深山大翔，对他来说到底是什么呢。  
这样的他们，在手拉着手，相拥接吻，同床共枕的时候，到底在秉承着什么样的意念呢。  
田村这样想着。他走在街道上，与那街道相连的，有很多条狭窄的巷口，酒吧与夜店拥挤着，似乎是一分一寸的空隙都不舍得放过。那让他没来由地急躁起来，似乎是自己身上的每一丝毛孔也如这街道一般，紧凑而不能喘息。直到他在一条巷口的拐角处，听到那里面窸窸窣窣的声音极为诡异与刺耳，田村才彻底从自己的心思里脱离出来。巷子深处似乎有着两个交叠的人影，互相撞击着，撕扯着不知在做些什么，那让田村作为一个法律工作者的直觉完全不受控制地窜了出来。  
他「噔噔噔」地跑了过去，“喂！”还跟着喊了一声。人影在巷口深处仿佛是乱了阵脚一般，互相推搡着，有一些细微的争吵声从不远处传来，那让田村更加急迫地跑了过去。田村在准备上前的时候还是有些胆怯的，但他内心屹立不倒的，过于耿直的正义感轻易就占了上风，那让他果断地朝着巷子深处跑去。他看到那两个人影之间，夹着一个躺在地上的人的身影变得更加清晰了起来，那让他越发地意识到事情的严重性。“你们在干什么？！”他怒喝道，试图越过两个搞鬼的人，挡在那个被放倒在地上的人面前，却被那两人故意扑上来撞了个满怀。那两个人脸上被面具遮住了，那让他试图去看清两人的样子却无法得逞。他一个趔趄摔倒在地，原本已经准备抱住头做好了遭一顿痛打的准备，却发现那二人竟急匆匆地迈过他跑走了。  
——唉？  
田村着实被搞得一头雾水，然而在他还未来得及庆幸自己逃过一劫的时候，就发现自己刚才实在是太过天真了。

自己试图保护的那个躺在地上的身影，已经被血液浸透了全身。  
田村连滚带爬地挪到了那人身边。  
“那、那个……”他捂住了嘴，心脏的跳动逐渐加速着。小巷里没有路灯，他双手抖个不停地从衣服里掏出手机来，划开屏幕，点亮了手机自带的手电筒，便看到那在自己手电筒寒冷的灯光之下，那人的心脏处被深深插入了一把匕首，身上穿着的休闲帽衫已经全部被血液染成了黑色，让他在强光之下根本看不清那衣服原本的颜色。  
“那个……”他又叫了一遍，声音沙哑到让他自己都吓了一跳，“您、还好吗……？”  
——怎么可能还好啊，田村さん！  
他在内心狠狠地吐槽着自己。手机随着他的手指一起颤抖着，他抬起几乎已经不听使唤的左手，试图在手机键盘上按下「119」这三个按键，却在电话还未接通的时候，就抬眼看到了那躺在地上的人的脸。  
已经……  
他已经死了吧。  
田村仿佛被什么人扼住了喉咙。冰冷的空气钻进了他的胸腔，而那眼前人双目圆睁，明显是早已断气了的样子，在他的手机忘记被关掉的手电筒的灯光下凄厉地凝视着暗色的夜空，似乎是在控诉着什么。  
救、救命啊。  
谁来、谁……  
田村眨了眨眼。他几乎要软倒在地上缩成一团了。手中的手机被他紧紧抱在怀里，仿佛是他最后一根救命稻草一般。电话似乎是被接通了，他听到听筒里传来了一声小小的，似乎是电话被接通时所发出的电路声，刚想要张口说话，却发现自己竟发不出任何声音。  
田村的后脑被什么人用钝器砸了一下，手机从他的掌心脱离出来，掉到了地上。在他失去意识的前一秒，他竟然一瞬间地觉得那躺在地上，死不瞑目的人是深山大翔。

在田村醒过来，发现有好几个警察包围在他身后，警车闪着灯光，将漆黑的小巷照耀得如白昼一般之后，觉得那大概就是他脸上潮湿地挂了一片泪水的原因所在了。  
*

在第一次审问时，田村一直坚持着说他是被陷害了的。他对审问他的佐藤警官说「我绝不会认罪的，你们爱调查就去调查吧，总之你们不会发现证据」之类血气方刚的话。他们在审讯室内僵持了接近四个小时，田村才被押送进了警局的看守所内。牢房内没有时钟，而田村也被他们搜身过，手表也被他们收走了，所以他只得依靠着自己的饥饿程度来判断大致的时间，因为他从前一天晚上，与深山去到那间人妖bar之后就没有再吃饭了，一夜未眠的他，在大概凌晨三点离开审讯室的时候就已经饥肠辘辘。他原本以为，就像他曾经被冤枉故意伤人一样，等到警方的调查结果出来之后，就能够非常顺利的被洗清罪行，就算在这种情况下他不得不在看守所被关上几天，这其实也没什么——因为毕竟他曾经也经历过这种事情，就算被怀疑成什么犯罪嫌疑人，但没有做过就是没有做过，而法律是不会把一个清白的人扣上犯人的枷锁的。  
佐藤警官来找他的时候，他已经饿到眼冒金星地瘫倒在地上了，还在勉强运转的大脑将一丝希望传达进他的意识中。他感觉有两名狱警走了进来，一左一右地把他架了出去，似乎是也意识到了他已经完全失去了自我行动的能力了一般。是要把我放出去了吧？——那时候的田村还在想着。是要告诉我「不好意思田村さん，你的嫌疑已经被洗清了，我们会继续追捕凶手的」了吗。而作为法律工作者的田村，会以第一目击者的身份，尽他所能地帮助警方找到那两名真正的凶手。  
只是当他再次睁眼时，却发现自己又坐回到了那间熟悉的审讯室中。  
“调查结果出来了，田村さん。”佐藤警官站在他面前，稍微有些居高临下地俯视着他。  
「抱歉、警官，你这样太高了……我可以低着头吗？」  
他在脑海里莫名其妙地想着。「所以说，终于能证明我不是凶手了吧？」

“田村さん，我们在凶器上发现了你的指纹哦。”  
田村没有说话。他抬起头来。  
“我们在附近调查了一圈。那条街上没有摄像头，但有目击者说在昨天晚上九点在「BARサクーヒラヒラー」的门前看到你从街对面经过。”佐藤那看上去也疲倦不堪的脸上浮起笑容，“我们也调查了那周边的人，有人说了你和死者的男友有过不轨，所以才对死者起了杀意的，对吧？”佐藤的手里抓着几页资料在翻看着，“你在九点左右被人目击经过「BARサクーヒラヒラー」，大约在九点三十分左右到达案发现场，同时在九点二十分左右的时候有人从地铁站东北面目击到了死者也在往案发现场的方向走。你到了现场之后，拿出了准备好的匕首，杀掉了死者，然后拨通急救电话，并且让提前联系好了的人出来把你打晕，伪装成你是第一发现人以此来排除嫌疑，这就是你的计划，对吗？”  
被连续问了三个「对吗？」  
田村想要回答「不对、不对的，不是这样的，我不是杀人凶手，我的指纹在上面一定是真正的凶手搞得鬼，我看到了凶手了，有两个人，带着面具，不会被人看到脸，他们把人杀掉了，我只是上去阻拦的，结果他们撞开我就跑了，我被人打晕了，醒过来就被你们抓进来了」。  
「我真的不是杀人凶手。我也没有和那位先生的男友有过不轨，我什么都没有做过。」  
田村却都没有来得及去争辩，因为佐藤警官在他的脑海中逐字逐句地想过这些话的时候，一直在他的耳边低语着那些完全能够把他定罪的证据。  
“你看啊，田村さん，指纹也在，目击者也在，死者的男友也总会被我们找到的，能让他证明你的犯罪事实只是时间问题，所以啊……”  
「所以什么？所以你们也会把死者的那位不知道到底存不存在的男友抓进来，逼着他为你们作出一个根本不存在的证据吗？」  
指纹也在，目击者也在——  
连杀人方法和杀人动机都有了——

警官先生，根本、根本不是这样的……  
田村的话还没有说到一半，就被站在身后的佐藤警官踢到了椅子腿，他一下子就栽倒在地上。  
“啊——抱歉啦抱歉啦——”佐藤警官从背后圈住他的脖子，拖长了语调，“一不小心碰到了椅子腿，真的不好意思哦。”那人的呼吸喷在他的耳廓上，粗重而燥热——  
和深山大翔的鼻息完全不同。  
和ヒロちゃん温暖的，轻柔的呼吸完全……  
田村颤抖了起来。他萎缩在那年长的警官有些恶意的搂抱里，低下头没有再说话了。  
“田村さん有没有打算给我们讲一讲你和死者的恩怨呢？”他听到佐藤在他头顶说。  
我、我和死者的恩怨——

有那么一瞬间，田村胜弘甚至觉得，警方的调查结果竟然这么完美，那么自己是不是患有人格分裂，而那个他明明丝毫不认识的男人，其实真的死于自己的双手。  
是不是作为法律工作者，一直信奉着的正义，真的在昨晚被自己彻底击碎了。

（三）  
才只有一周未见，当深山大翔与立花和佐田律师走进会见室的时候，他发现田村胜弘比起一周之前，有了天翻地覆的变化。  
并且，深山意识到，那并不是什么好的变化。

深山其实不太知道，斑目所长是否在背后动了手脚，才让他们能够成功接下这桩案子，因为虽说设有刑事专门律师部门的律师事务所在全日本也寥寥无几，而他们算得上是最优秀的一批，但深山还是对于他们能够这么凑巧地接到这个案子而感到诧异。每天都会有那么多起检察院上诉的案子，而他们偏偏接到了这一起，在深山的印象中，当斑目所长把任务派发给他们的时候，神色也相当凝重。  
深山当然有足够的，也是非常专业理性的理由相信，斑目所长之所以这么神色凝重，并不是因为他们这一次的委托人是田村胜弘，所以在深山还未到达会见室的时候，他就一直在研究着这一次警方的调查结果和检察院的上诉申请，而他不得不承认这是他所见过的嫌疑人与警方调查之间出入最大的一个案子了，并且每一方的说辞都相当真实，那让深山意识到检察院方与田村的说辞，必定有一个是事情的真相。  
在那个时候，他并没有在心里提醒自己田村胜弘不可能是个杀人凶手这件事情——无论他有多么了解田村，并且那家伙是个多么老实巴交的人，他都不能够让自己这么想。  
因为真相是轮不到他去判断的。

当他们终于安排了一次委托人会面的时候，田村已经在那天之后在拘留所内被关押了一周的时间。他是最后一个进入会见室的，跟在佐田律师身后。佐田律师比他矮了半个头，那让他的视线越过了那年长的男人的头顶——佐田的发梢在他的视野中划过了浓墨重彩的一笔——看到了坐在玻璃窗后面的田村胜弘。那代书士穿着与他们上一次一起去人妖bar时不同的衬衣，他觉得那大概是被他的家人或是朋友送过来的衣服。那衬衣不新不旧，看上去被洗过了几次，颜色有些暗淡了。深山却又觉得也许是因为会见室的光线问题，才让田村仿佛被笼罩上了一层影子。  
他听到立花律师在说着一些安慰的话，温柔的声音带着点奶气——啊，然后他便在心里想，这也是田村经常形容他的声音时所用过的词汇吧——有时候他会奇怪，像立花さん这样单纯又努力型的女生，是怎么成为律师的。他有点走神，面前的桌子上厚厚的上诉申请书在他面前敞开着，似乎在叫嚣着说「来看我一眼吧」。他却没有移下视线。他在看着田村胜弘的侧脸。  
田村的侧脸很尖锐，又很柔和，那家伙的眼睛红红的，在不停地小声对他们讲述着自己被冤枉的过程，讲着讲着就快要哭出来了。于是立花律师从包里拿出了一包纸巾来，也不是给别人的，而是自己用来擦眼泪擤鼻涕的——喂喂、这种事情不要在这里做啊，哭天喊地什么的，留到法庭上最管用啦。  
于是他清了清嗓子。  
那另外三个人都同时看向他。看得他有些不知所措。立花律师一脸小妹妹看着哥哥的表情。佐田律师稍微皱着眉，似乎在说「你小子不要做什么妖，好好帮田村君正正经经地摆脱嫌疑哦」。  
——这么快就都站到「TEAM 田村」去了。  
好啦好啦。深山在心里缓和着气氛。  
「TEAM 深山」要出动咯。

“田村さん原来有谈过女朋友吗？”于是他问。  
立花さん和佐田さん都异口同声地“哈——？！”了出来。  
这两位越来越像父女了。  
田村倒是抬起眼来看着他了。眼睛真是出奇的大，眼里还红红的含着泪。深山在心里感慨着。眼睛很大，也很好看，眼角上翘着，有点伶俐的感觉。这是只有当他和田村像现在这样，退开了彼此之间曾经幼稚而僵硬的距离的时候，他所能看到的景色。他重新以一种工作上的理智去看待与他隔着一层玻璃的田村胜弘，而这种理智又不同于他与田村刚刚相识的时候的那种理智。  
这是他目前所想要的距离，在他发现自己真的没有准备好的时候。  
“有的。”田村回答道。  
立花和佐田律师都有点惊讶地抽吸了一声。那让他非常想吐槽道「你们两个是电视剧里演技夸张的专业配角吗喂——」。也许他们的确是呢。深山打开了笔记本，他开始记笔记了。  
“在大学的时候，曾经有过一个，不过之后毕业了，我离开了广岛，时间久了实在维持不下去，就分手了。”田村很听话地回答了他的问题，脸上看上去还算平静。  
“所以，分手大概是——一年？一年半之前？”他问。  
“嗯，”田村点了点头，“大概是一年半之前吧。”  
深山把这一信息记下来了。那是他得到的，又一份有关「田村胜弘的过去」的情报。  
老实说，他对眼前的田村胜弘，对这个人的过去和现在一点都不了解。这样想来，他们之前一切有关未来的誓言，都相当的苍白无力。

佐田律师抢下了话头。他们又问了些有关案子的话题，但田村并不太能给他们太多的情报，因为田村在那天晚上所经历的一切细节，他们都已经熟知了。深山试图在田村的说辞中找出些漏洞来，却觉得田村对于他的经历的讲述，虽然随着时间的推移会有一些非常细微的偏差，但这样的讲述才应该是最真实的，而检查院方所上交的材料，与警方的调查过程来看，他们的每一位证人的说辞都尽详尽细，矛头也全部都——读上去非常刻意地——指向了他们的委托人。深山要做的就是在这两方中的任意一方找出漏洞，证明情报的错误，便能够找到真相了。  
那与他到底是哪一方的辩护律师无关。  
深山在内心这样反复提醒自己。  
直到会见时间快要结束的时候，立花和佐田律师也基本结束了他们的问话。那时候深山全程没有说话，也没有记笔记。这是他记笔记最少的一次委托人会面了。佐田律师突然从椅子上窜了起来，有点结巴地说「那个、我打算去上个卫生间」。深山朝他们那边看去，他看到佐田律师像是一个聒噪的为了孩子操碎了心的父亲一样，哼哼唧唧地小声教唆着坐在另一边的立花律师。那女孩子有点慌慌张张地，也附和着佐田律师的话，支吾地说着「啊啊、那个我也要去一下卫生间……」之类的没什么底气的话。立花律师的声音总是那样软绵绵的，就像是雨过天晴之后，还残留在蓝天中的白云一样。  
那样的话，在佐田律师如买菜大妈一般的张罗之下，会见室内只剩下了他和田村两人。  
他当然知道那两个家伙心里到底在想着什么。  
田村看上去有点尴尬，低着头，两只手似乎是放在了腿上，只是被桌子遮住了，他不太看得到。

“最后一个问题咯。”深山说，语气没什么变化。  
田村看上去有点紧张，他把手从桌子底下拿了上来，平展开来放在桌子上。那人的手指很细，几乎和自己的有一拼了。  
“你跟警方说的一切都是真的吗？”他问。  
田村似乎非常不甘心，他的脸皱了起来，面颊涌上一阵潮红，似乎又是一副要哭了的样子。“你不相信我吗？”那代书士问。  
“不是什么相信不相信的问题。”深山回答，“真相就是真相，无论我相信与否。”他继续说，“我想要问的只是，你所说的一切都是真相吗？”  
田村与他对视了几秒。  
“是。”然后玻璃的那一面，田村的声音传来。那人的目光突然尖利无比，好似要穿透玻璃那般。  
深山站了起来，“这个答案就够啦。”他说，言语里透着些让田村的表情缓和了一点的轻松。他倾身向前，朝玻璃凑了凑，那让田村对于到底是后退还是凑上前似乎是犹豫了一瞬间，然而最终那人却一动没动。  
“等着之后被法院宣判无罪吧，田村さん。”他说道。

深山扭过头准备离开了。  
“ヒロちゃん。”  
他的身后响起这样的声音。轻柔的，明亮的，与这拘留所内的会见室格格不入的声音。  
那个，不是属于他的「委托人」田村胜弘的声音，而是他的——  
「恋人」。  
他回过头来，看到田村在朝他笑着，唇红齿白。那笑容衬托得那人，与拘留所灰暗的色调更加不匹配了。他看到田村有些萎缩着，抬起手来，把手指摁到自己的嘴唇上，过了大概一秒钟，又把手移开了。  
——这家伙要朝自己飞吻吗？！  
深山的内心稍微有些抓狂。  
「这种事情不要在拘留所里做啊喂！」  
他却想错了。  
田村把他刚刚触碰过自己的嘴唇的手指，放到了玻璃上。那人睁大了眼睛看着自己。  
深山的心脏跳动起来。他的脸有些燥热，眼神也开始躲避着田村的。  
「这种少女漫的情节也不行啊喂……」  
“ヒロちゃん。”他听到田村又叫出了自己的名字。不是作为委托人田村胜弘所叫出来的「深山律师」，而是「ヒロちゃん」。  
是……作为「恋人」所叫出来的「ヒロちゃん」吗？

深山迈着小碎步退了回去。他有些仓促地用手指碰了一下自己的嘴唇，又勉勉强强，别扭地把手指胡乱扫过玻璃上贴着的田村的手指。那让田村绽开了一个更大的笑容。  
——这样我们就算接吻了吧。  
“我要回去工作了。”深山说，心脏飞快地跳动着，撞击着他的胸膛，而他没有再回头看他的委托人一眼。

“我等你哦。”他听到田村的声音从身后传来，很轻很小。

（四）  
田村胜弘做了一个梦。  
他梦见自己在一条无人的街道上奔跑，似乎是在逃避着什么，然而当他回头看的时候，却见不到任何人在他身后追赶他。他低下头来，却看到自己满手满身的鲜血，湿乎乎的衬衣因为被浸透了而黏在身上。他便开始不停地大叫，喊着「谁来救救我啊我浑身都是血」，回音在街巷之间穿梭着，四面八方却依旧没有任何人出现。他就这样一刻不停地奔跑着，沿着狭窄的道路左拐右拐，却发现自己总是能回到那天晚上他发现死者的地方。直到身上的汗水混合着血水从他的胸前与后背流下，他都没有找到任何出口。当他已经完全不知道自己在这如迷宫一样的街巷中奔跑了多少个轮回的时候，他看到一道黑影从眼前闪过，在阴暗的夜光之下，穿着蓝色的西服，背着棕色的旧书包，梳着刘海很短的妹妹头。

田村胜弘从梦里惊醒了。  
ヒロちゃん……

ヒ、……

“ヒロちゃん是谁？”  
田村被这一句话吓得一下子爬了起来。他揉了揉眼睛，看到自己躺在被粗略铺在地上的床铺上，那床铺下面铺着一层厚厚的灰尘。很淡的灯光从走廊里照射进来，飘散在空气中的灰尘在光柱之下翩翩起舞着。  
“你还好吧？”  
他抬起头，看到一长得不太美观的彪形大汉蜷缩在他面前，那让田村吓得连滚带爬地缩去了墙角。  
糟了。  
完蛋了。  
这是我的狱友吗——？  
在看到那彪形大汉的一瞬间，田村胜弘的脑海里闪过了自己的这不长不短二十四年的一生，他最开心的时候，最无助的时候，最遗憾的时候，还有大野律师事务所的那几个傻傻的前辈，和每次都能给他免费伙食的爆炸头坂东さん，总是让他有点怕怕的但与他的哭点出奇类似的立花律师，还有总是瞎操心的佐田律师，甚至是那个总是对他火药味十足的加奈子さん——  
和深山大翔。深山大翔。深山大翔。  
满脑子都是。  
明天的报纸社会版，在一个小角落里，会写着「被冤入狱助理代书士被魁梧狱友暴力相向不幸身亡」之类的标题，简短介绍一下他毫不跌宕起伏的人生，然后自己就这样消失了。  
大概会被一些人记住，又不会被铭记的那么深刻，过了几年甚至更短，大家就又都会继续在自己的人生路上忙碌地前进着。  
然后从此这世界上就再没有田村胜弘了。  
——就是这样吧？

田村想着想着就哭了。  
他哭得特别伤心，哭得昏天黑地晕头转向，到最后恢复了意识的时候发现自己正蜷缩在一个非常有力的臂弯里，抬起头来，看到了满视野的乱七八糟的纹身，被印刻在有些粗糙的皮肤上。  
啊咧。

“你没事吧？”眼前的彪形大汉却一脸无辜，满眼担心地望着他。  
田村胜弘怂得不行，支吾了半天说不出话来，只得使劲缩着身子，两手蜷着伸到脸上抹眼泪。  
“我看你睡得特别不踏实，做梦一个劲儿地叫「ヒロちゃん」、「ヒロちゃん」的……”那彪形大汉就像是抱孩子一样环抱着他，把他包在怀里，另一只手还伸到他的背后去拍他的背，“田村君还是好好休息一下吧。”  
田村一下子就窜起来了。“您怎么知道我叫田村——”  
彪形大汉笑道，“我和「アリス in ワンダーランド」的妈妈さん算是旧相识啦，你的事早就在bar里传遍了。”  
“那、那个……您是为什么？”田村问。  
“昨天晚上喝醉了跟一个家伙动起手来了，半夜被拘留到这里来看到田村君在这里真是被吓了一跳。”大汉的脸虽然蛮凶，笑容倒是温柔的很。  
所以——这样的自己，还并没有被遗忘吗？  
即便是从未期待着会记住自己的人妖bar的妈妈さん，也在这种时候还惦念着自己的吗？  
*

在他待在拘留所的这二十多天里，一开始是有那位叫做须藤和志，明明内心温柔到不行外表却把他吓了一跳的彪形大汉的陪伴的，在第十天之后，须藤さん的拘留期结束了，狭窄的拘留室内就又只剩下了他一个人。田村在大部分时候都会支撑着不睡，靠在墙角。他会在与律师会面的时候把曾经从须藤さん那里获得的情报告诉他的律师。只是除去了那第一次会面之后，深山大翔都再也没有出现在他面前了。  
事务所的前辈们还是会隔几天就来探望他，一个劲儿地说着「田村啊，你快回来吧，大先生最近的脾气超差的我们每天都得挨骂啊……」，他实在忍不住就顶嘴道「那是因为我在的时候大先生都只会骂我啊」然后两个前辈还会特别恬不知耻地补刀说「是啊所以你快回来，我们日子苦啊……」  
然后他就会说，「万一我回不去了呢？」  
万一他回不去了呢。  
万一这个案子是找准了让他当替罪羊；万一那个真正的杀人凶手是个特别有权有势的人，整顿他这种庶民丝毫不在话下的那种；万一他就这样顶着自己明明完全没有做过的犯罪被判刑在监狱里呆一辈子。  
「深山律师今天来咱们事务所了。」那时候很久都没说话的住吉前辈就会说，「给我们带来了些慰问品，还帮我们打理事务所的工作。」  
「对对对，」荣田前辈跟着附和着，「那孩子真是帮了大忙。」然后被重森前辈拍了一下脑袋说，「还不是因为你这家伙办事效率低下啊。」  
荣田前辈似乎下意识地想要再去拍一下田村的头，却发现他们之间相隔着一层厚厚的玻璃。  
「总而言之，」荣田前辈尴尬地咳嗽了一声，「你这小子一定要加油啊。」  
田村觉得自己鼻子一下子就酸得发痛。

在前辈们准备离开的时候，住吉在那两位大叔走出会见室之后回过头来，朝他看了一眼。  
「要不是深山さん对你那么一心一意的，我是绝对可以把他从你手上抢过来的。」那位比他还小两岁的女孩子一脸嫌弃地放着狠话，在他还未来得及回答的时候，便扭头离开了，关门的声音在他听起来震耳欲聋。  
他站了起来，双手撑在玻璃上。

ヒロちゃん……  
如果说田村对法律与正义还有最后一丝的信念的话，那么这个信念便叫做「深山大翔」了。  
*

在上次会面大约一周之后，佐田律师来了，跟着带来了一堆资料。“关于你之前跟我们说过的，须藤和志さん的事情，我联系了须藤さん，他犹豫了很久，但还是答应了我们可以作为证人出庭，我们也已经提交了证人的出庭申请，希望可以审批下来。”他说，“现在检察院方一直一口咬定因为现场有你的指纹在凶器上，就证明你是凶手的这种说辞。”佐田叹了口气，“田村君，我们现在都开始想是不是检方一心想要认准了你去给真正的凶手当替罪羊了，因为我当律师当了这么多年，是真的没见过逮捕令下达得这么快的一个案子，连证据都没有搜集好就一口咬定你是凶手，又这么快便上诉了。”那律师几乎没有给田村任何插嘴的机会，将手上的资料翻了几页之后继续说，“目前来看，检方上诉的理由一共有两个，其一，在凶器上发现了你的指纹，不过田村君请注意这是在他们拘留了你之后才出的调查结果；其二，有目击证人目击到你大约在死亡时间时走在前往案发现场的路上，并且周边其他几条有监控摄像头，也能够前往案发现场的路段，都没有发现其他人前往的迹象。”  
田村张口想要说些什么，却又一次被佐田律师抬起手来打断了，于是他乖乖又闭上了嘴。  
那中年男人看上去有些恼火，也不知是针对着谁。“你当时对警方说的是，你并没有报警，只是看到了死者似乎受伤于是想要叫救护车来，结果就被打晕了醒来之后发现自己躺在死者边，身上沾着死者的血，对吗？”

「那个、对的……」田村还没来得及发出声音，就被佐田再一次打断了。  
——喂，佐田律师您根本就没打算听我的回答吧。

“我们到案发现场附近做了很久的调查，差不多把二丁目所有的人都问了个遍。”佐田律师挠了挠头，一副抓狂的样子，“田村君啊，以后那种地方还是少去吧，太可怕了……”说着还打了个寒颤。  
「因为那里估计也有不少好佐田律师这口的男孩子吧……」田村在心里窃窃地想。  
“关于死者生前的关系人，不知道这个人你认不认识。”佐田律师从资料里抽出一张照片来，拍在玻璃上。那照片上是一张集体照，被打印在了一张A4纸上，看得出来是几个朋友一起出行旅游时照下来的，其中一个人的脑袋被用黑色的水笔圈了出来，从相当清晰的打印照片看来，是个长得相当俊秀的，看上去二十多岁的男生。  
田村原本是打算摇摇头然后说「我不认识」的，结果他再一次意识到佐田律师根本不在意他的回答。  
“这孩子叫宮川裕之，是宮川宽斗议员的次子。宮川议员最近正在选举期，冲刺民主党首相的职位。”

「……所以呢？」田村没说话。

“这个孩子，”佐田律师说道，“是二丁目的常客了。”  
田村的脑海里瞬间脑补出了一沓八卦报纸的头条——「议员之子的同性丑闻？民主党势利最大宮川家族的内部真相！」，红色，加粗，勾着白色的边缘，占领了整整一版。那画面让田村打了个冷战，又顺势质疑了一下自己是不是更适合去做八卦报纸小编之类的职业。  
佐田律师又拍了一张照片在玻璃上，照片上色调阴暗，田村从吧台的布置样式认出来那正是在他常去的那间人妖bar「アリス in ワンダーランド」里面照下来的自拍，“这张照片你大概所有人都认得出来，在最左面的是宮川裕之さん，左二是死者武藤佐也さん，左三是须藤さん，最右面的是这一次将为检方出庭作证的证人秋田鹏树さん，也就是那个声称在案发当天晚上在现场附近目击到你的人。”那中年男人继续说，“我们走访了二丁目很多酒吧，当我们问起死者的事情的时候，大家的口风都很紧，偶尔有愿意为我们透露实情的，也都拒绝为我们出庭作证。”佐田律师将照片放平在桌子上，“田村君，这回咱们遇到了不得了的人物。这个叫宮川裕之的孩子，正是那位证人秋田さん的男友——两人似乎是因为死者对其常年纠缠不休起了杀意，然后便是你看到的那一幕，而宮川裕之因为自己家庭的背景，刚巧就能利用了当时撞上枪口的你。宮川议员正值选举的重要时期，如果自己的家庭出了问题的话，是必然会受到影响的。”  
「……可是这些都是你们的猜想才对吧？」

“须藤さん同意能够给我们出庭作证已经谢天谢地了。我们认为检方已经在背后做了工作，警方不仅极度配合，连二丁目那些和死者有关系的家伙们嘴巴都死得很，怎么也撬不开，估计也是怕被打击报复。”佐田律师说，“而须藤さん的出庭作证，也仅仅只能动摇秋田さん证词的虚假性而已，关于凶器上留下了你的指纹，和没有人愿意作证目击到其他人往来案发现场的事实，让你很难被翻案啊。”  
佐田说罢便停了下来。田村等了他很久，直到那中年男人开始扬起眉毛看着他的时候，他才意识到佐田律师终于给了他开口的机会，而他在那之后又停顿了一下，意图去消化刚才佐田一股脑塞给他的那么大的信息量。  
他张了张嘴，想着一定要问出点有价值的问题来，因为无论怎样自己也算是半个法律工作者来着。

“大翔呢？”  
他脱口而出的却是这个。  
佐田律师似乎是愣了一下，随即一脸得不可理喻。  
——说了这么多，关心的却是这个？  
「深山大翔」？

“他最近跑案子很累了，所以就没有让他来。”佐田却还是回答了他的问题。  
“我什么时候能见到他啊？”田村问。  
佐田没有回答。  
“田村君，”过了半晌，那律师缓缓开口了，“虽然这个案子想要宣判无罪是没什么希望了，但我们会尽全力给你减少刑期的，你没有案底，又是代书士，如果能让法官相信你只是过失——”佐田停住了，又摇了摇头，似乎是在苦恼着，“总之，我们会想办法的——”  
“佐田律师。”这是田村第一次打断了那律师的话。  
“……嗯？”  
“我希望我能见到大翔，在庭审之前。”  
佐田在玻璃的那一侧望着他，喉结上下移动着。  
“田村君，你可是面临着服刑耶……”  
“佐田律师，”田村说，“法律只是用来服务于那些有能力利用它的人们罢了。这一点我明白。”他吞咽了一下，“就算你们找到了真正的凶手，这些也都只是你们的推断，没有证据的支撑也没什么意义吧？”田村将双手支撑在自己的膝盖上，那时候他的内心莫名地平静至极，“所以拜托告诉大翔，不要再试着去找出事实了。”

佐田与自己又大致寒暄了几句，说明了之后进一步的计划，那律师站起身来，鞠了一躬，嘴里说着「我们无论如何都会在庭审之前继续加油的，田村君不要担心」，便转身离开了。会见室内只剩下了田村一个人，他安静地等待着看守把他带回去。过了几秒之后，他抬起手来，抹了一下自己的脸。那上面还算干燥，没在他的手上粘下什么。他的手放下之后，又抬了起来，在自己的脸上抹了一下。  
田村的手掌便潮湿一片了。泪水源源不断地爬出他的眼眶，在他的视线边缘像是加了一层模糊滤镜一般，在玻璃上蒙住了他有些颓废的，被自己的指印遮住了的脸。他又抹了一下，却在泪水被擦下去的下一秒又被更多的泪水浸满了。

他总觉得，自己一个万一，就再也见不到深山大翔了。

（五）  
深山大翔的办公桌上，三个玻璃杯子里面的糖块都已经所剩无几了。在田村胜弘被关进拘留所里的时候，他把那三杯糖块倒在桌上，一颗一颗地数出来，黄色糖块有九颗，紫色糖块有十一颗，红色糖块有七颗，它们加起来，一共有二十七颗。深山大翔对自己说，田村每在拘留所里待一天，他就吃一颗，所以当他的助手明石さん管他要糖块的时候，都会被他特别轻描淡写地回绝了，甚至是立花さん可怜巴巴地像是渴望着毛绒玩具的小姑娘一般的眼神看着他都不可以。

他会轮流吃掉那三种口味。那三种口味的糖块都在他的视线中变得越来越少，直到最后，那三杯糖里都分别只剩下了一颗，深山就趴在桌子上，摸着耳朵算了算，想着田村胜弘在拘留所里就已经待了二十四天了——  
哎……？  
不对。他从椅子上窜了起来。  
不对呀。  
——有人偷吃了他的糖。  
他拽着明石さん的耳朵，把自己的嘴巴凑到那人耳边，大声说道「喂——你有没有偷吃我的糖块啊——」，明石さん哭丧着脸躲避着他的吼声，说「老天有眼我连你糖块一根毛都没碰到啊」，深山思索了一下，放开了手，说「那我就好心相信你好了」，被明石さん特别感激地谢了很久。  
有这样的同事真是令人开心啊。  
深山想。

他问过了藤野さん，说「你看到有人私自拿我的糖了吗」，被明石さん激烈地抗议着说「喂喂你怎么不问他有没有偷吃啊——」，深山果断地无视了他的助手，在得到了藤野さん「好像看到佐田律师来过办公室」的答案之后便朝着会议室走去。  
会议室的门是透明的，深山在没有进去的时候就能看到斑目所长，佐田律师，与另一个人在里面说着什么，只是那个人是背朝着门，深山无论如何也看不到那人的脸，于是他便二话不说推门而入了。  
佐田律师看到他有些失礼的行为反常地没有生气，而是招呼着他坐下来。深山抿了抿嘴唇，忍住了问出关于迷之消失的糖块事件的冲动，沉默地顺应着佐田的指示坐了下来，在那个时候他看到了那另一个人的脸。  
那是一张看上去大概五六十岁的，饱经风霜，却又让人肃然起敬的脸。那位年长的人凝视着深山，他注意到那人的胸口别着象征着律师的金色徽章，在刚巧从窗外投射进来的阳光下无比耀眼。那长者的发丝掺杂着花白，头发上扬着露出了额头来，嘴角下撇，让深山没来由地觉得自己被看透了一般。  
他眨了眨眼，暗自在心里耸了耸肩。  
——是说，被看透了又能怎样呢。  
“初次见面，在下鹫塚。”长者站了起来，微微欠身，递上了名片。  
在深山看来，似乎是一名非常明事理，又有魄力的长者。于是他也微微鞠了一躬，却没有同样地递出名片。他不知道这一行为会不会让对方感到不满，不过即便是这样他也毫无办法，因为他并不会随身携带着名片——并不会像那家伙似的——「初次见面，在下田村助理代书士！」什么的……只是个助理啊喂。  
那长者看上去对此也不太在意。  
“我已经与斑目律师和佐田律师谈过了，只是没想到能见到深山律师，真是久仰大名。”鹫塚说话的时候，嘴里像是含糊不清地喊了口水一样。  
深山歪了歪头。“鹫塚律师莫非是因为案子而来？”  
长者的脸上露出了让深山实在看不透彻的笑容。“我刚才正在和佐田律师商洽，想要接手田村さん的案……”  
“不行。”  
深山感受到了佐田朝他射过来的，相当锐利而愤懑的目光。他的上司的脸上似乎挂着「你不要饭碗我还要饭碗」这句话，就正好挂在佐田深深皱起的眉心上。那场景让深山觉得很好笑。  
于是他就笑出来了。  
佐田律师有些坐立难安。那年长的上司开始由于自己的失礼而对着鹫塚赔笑起来。  
深山便意识到，能让佐田律师这样毕恭毕敬的对方，一定不是什么好惹的角色。他的笑容更大了。“抱歉，鹫塚さん，”——「不是鹫塚律师，抱歉咯。」——“这个案子我必须要掌控到底。”  
长者的脸上却也没什么太大的表情变化，那老人点了点头，朝着斑目所长笑了笑，站起身来，“既然你家律师都这么说了，那我也不好说什么了。”被斑目所长微微颔首回答道，“我尊重深山律师的选择。”鹫塚的步伐很慢，一点点挪向会议室的门口，却在那半路上被深山挡住了去路。  
“鹫塚さん介意我问一下您到底是为什么想要接手这个案子吗？”他问道。  
老人对他言语中的挑衅没什么反应，眉宇间却相当锋利，衬着他原本还算和蔼的双眼异常沉重。“那么深山律师又是为什么会对这个案子这么坚持呢？”老人反问道，“据我所知深山律师几乎要弹尽粮绝了吧？对于检方的那些证据，到底要怎样反驳，深山律师心里有数吗？”  
“有数。”深山回答，“因为我所找到的都是事实。”  
鹫塚扬了扬眉，“你是在控诉检察院作伪证吗？”  
“不敢。”深山的嘴唇抿了起来。他微微摇了摇头，给了那长者一个特别轻佻又若无其事的表情。  
实际上他的心里一点数都没有。警方所搜集的关于凶器与指纹的证据就已经足以把他的委托人打入地狱了，而他也明白就算自己推测出了这个案子的「真相」，那也永远都只可能是他的推测而已。在这二十多天里，他看遍了所有公开的街道摄像头录像，也拼命去拿到了个别未公开的录像，却并没有得到任何有用的信息。他几乎走遍了二丁目的每一间酒屋，获得的可用情报却也只是少之又少。  
那时候他是怎么说的来着？  
——「等着后被法院宣判无罪吧，田村さん」？  
那时候信誓旦旦的自己现在看来还是很可笑的。

深山站在自己办公室的窗前。他从未这样站立着，无所事事地望着窗外。那让他有些惊讶地发现，从事务所的窗口望出去的时候，所能看到的风景出乎他意料的美丽，在这样一栋相当高的建筑内，国立市的参差不齐的楼房称着那天还算晴好的天气，被他一览无余。他看到那位叫做鹫塚的律师从事务所的大楼前的台阶一级级走了下去，后背微驼却意气风发。深山抬起手来。那位年长的律师的名片还被他攥在手里，自己手掌心的汗水浸湿了那名片坚硬的棱角。  
那名片上赫然写着「鹫塚胜一郎」。  
胜一郎……  
深山念出了那个名字。他不知道自己的发音是否是正确的，只是——「胜」「一」「郎」——当他这样一个字一个字地把名字念出来的时候，那回荡在他舌尖的音节却有些熟悉。

“这个老家伙到底是什么来头啊。”他继续看着窗外。身后的佐田律师噔噔噔地跑了上来，在即将贴上他的时候，深山突然转过身来，因为身高的优势而俯瞰着他的上司。  
佐田律师本来都已经把一沓资料卷成了卷，举了起来准备砸到他的脑袋上，却在深山有些无辜的眼神之下收回了手，一脸的气急败坏。“真是要气死我了……”  
“到底是什么来头能把佐田律师吓成这个样子啊。”深山笑了。  
那一沓资料终于还是砸在了自己的脑袋上，很疼。  
疼到他几乎都看出幻觉了。  
他似乎看到田村盯顶着一张和佐田律师一样气急败坏的脸，想要反驳他的言语却又不知所措的样子，满脸涨得通红，眼角被上涌的血液稀释出了些粉色。  
——也不知道田村那家伙在拘留所里呆的怎么样了。那么笨的一个人，不要在那种地方被欺负了就好。

在田村被拘留的第十七天时，他去了大野事务所，并受到了相当热烈的欢迎。他被请到了事务所唯一的会课桌上，荣田さん为他端来了茶水——如果他没有记错的话，这种事情在曾经是由田村来做的，毕恭毕敬地，将热腾腾的茶水放到他面前，还对他说着「请慢用」之类的话，就像是高级会所里的服务人员那样。在他还未说什么的时候，便被那年轻的女代书士迎了上来。那位姑娘坐在自己对面，一脸的若无其事，如果硬要说的话，这一点倒是与他自己挺像的。  
「是因为田村的事情而来吧？」住吉さん这样问着，「那家伙真是人傻福大，能碰上深山律师……」  
「田村那家伙没有给你们添麻烦吧？」荣田さん在他还未来得及张口时就问道。  
「有什么需要我们帮忙的，就尽管提出来哦！」重森さん也插了句话进来，他回过头，对上那年长的代书士有些消极的笑脸。  
那是深山第一次语塞。从来都是他让别人语塞，而那一次他却只是张了张嘴，喉咙仿佛被扼住了一样，完全发不出声音来。热腾腾的茶水在他眼前飘散出雾气来，让他渐渐有了种视线模糊了的错觉。  
随即过了一秒之后，他才发现，那并不是错觉。

他的视线模糊了。  
模糊到不行，冲击着他的鼻腔酸痛不已。他看着那简陋的事务所的布局，心里想着田村那家伙原来就是在这里工作的吗，自己与他在一起了那么久了为什么从来都没有进来瞧一瞧呢……  
为什么从来没有进来过，感受一下住吉さん雷厉风行的抖S性格，沐浴一下两位大叔温暖的笑容，再看看那家伙是怎么被这几个人联合着欺负敲脑袋钻太阳穴或是呼来喝去，然后自己也还可以再添油加醋一番。  
他明明有那么多机会可以渗透进另一个人的生活的；明明可以和那另一个人有着更多更多共同的记忆的。

而如今，站在这样一栋富丽堂皇的事务所大楼内，带着闪亮亮的律师纽扣，展露着伪善的笑脸，浮夸地对那另一个人保证着说「等着后被法院宣判无罪吧，田村さん」？  
那是多么无力的誓言啊。

（六）  
检察院撤诉了。  
那一天田村胜弘在拘留所里醒来，便看到一名狱警站在门口认真地望着他。他吓得挪到了墙角，问「你站在这里有多久了？！」，被那狱警特别平静地回答道，「久到能看着你醒过来。」  
田村浑身起了让他头皮都发麻的鸡皮疙瘩。

他跟着那个奇怪的狱警走了出去，手上被拷上了手铐，步子一拖一沓的，给了他一种二十多天的囚禁已经让他几乎忘记了如何行走的错觉。「那个、……」他打破了他们之间有点诡异的沉默，看到那狱警回过头来，眼光柔和地看着他。  
田村从头到脚打了个寒颤。  
「那个、发生什么了吗？」他问。  
「田村さん，」狱警的双眼中洋溢着特别兴奋的闪光，和这阴暗的囚笼大相径庭，「恭喜你，你自由了。」他们那时候站在看守所的门前，狱警侧过身，贴在门框上，低下头来为他解开了手上的手铐。  
「……哈？」  
自、自由了……？  
没有任何消息，没有他的辩护律师前来通知，就是突然在一个早上，被一个暧昧地看着自己的狱警说恭喜你你自由了？！  
田村觉得有些头晕目眩。

看守所外的空气都比里面的还要凉一些。他蜷缩着肩膀，身上因为只穿着一件单薄的衬衣而微微颤抖着。他觉得这么无厘头的情节走向还是让他处于混沌之中，于是他原本打算直奔深山的事务所去，却立刻就意识到自己身上什么都没有，完全没有任何途径可以去任何地方，而他侧眼一看，却看到了另外一个嫌犯因为被洗清了嫌疑而出狱的样子，脸上的胡子老长老长，那让他抬起手来，摸了摸自己嘴边细小的胡渣。看守所里的狱警对他还算温和，每隔几天也会同意让他剃一剃胡子，或是最起码地打理一下自己，那里面的人也大多都是还未定罪的嫌犯，或者只是些因为小偷小摸而被抓进来关几天的混混，无心也无胆惹事，那让他在看守所里的生活还不算太提心吊胆。而在那个时候，田村看到那嫌犯的妻子奔了上来，和男人拥抱在一起，他们的女儿梳着双马尾，随着孩子幼小的身体一蹦一跳地上下摇摆着。  
田村挠了挠头。

他张开双臂，假装有人能拥抱住他。

*

看守所里的狱警帮助了他。借给了他办公室内的电话，说「田村さん想打多久都可以哦」，手搭在他的肩膀上。他稍微有些胆怯地躲了躲，却发现那手掌一直跟着他，于是他便破罐破摔地忍辱负重了。那狱警还告诉了他，说上面前几天才刚刚下来通知，你的起诉被撤销了。  
「哈——？！」他一下子就喊了出来，把狱警吓了一跳。  
「我一直都深信田村さん不是凶手来着。」狱警赶紧说，真诚地望着他，眼里就差闪星星。  
「不是、那个、为什么撤诉啊？！」他磕磕巴巴地问。  
「不知道呀。」狱警耸耸肩，「这种事儿他们怎么会跟我说啦。」  
田村低下头去。  
「那个、田村さん不要苦恼……」狱警赶忙拍着他的肩膀想安慰他，「法律会为你正名的，真的。」  
田村抬起眼睛来看着那狱警真诚的笑脸。

法律啊。

事务所的电话接通了。那一头是佐田律师接起的电话，在听到了他的询问之后似乎对于他今天就被释放的消息感到有些诧异。田村说那个什么，我现在身无分文，完全不知道该怎么回家，能不能麻烦佐田律师来接我一下啊……语气里——在他挂掉电话之后才意识到，他方才的语气里透着本不应该表露出来的幼稚的委屈。  
那让他有些垂头丧气。坐在他身边，就差对他摇尾巴吐舌头的小狱警屁颠颠地陪着他，还对他说田村さん就这么走了，我之后会寂寞的。  
什么嘛，这种地方、谁不想赶快离开啊。  
在那一刻他突然替这个狱警感到有些伤心。就像自己一样，一生悬命地学习着法律，想要用它来声张正义，帮助更多的人，到头来却发现法律被制定出来，只是为了服务于那些制定它的人罢了。

佐田律师在二十分钟之后给他打了电话。他被小狱警护送到了办公室门口，待他沿着走廊走出了老远，回过头去，还看到那狱警正站在门口朝他招手，说田村さん有时间的话再回来看看啊。  
——拜托，我不想再回来了。再也不想了。  
如果可以的话，请到外面来找我吧。  
他走出大门的时候，又一次被阳光刺痛了双眼。随即他便看到，深山大翔站在他的正对面，浑身七扭八歪，西服上有了褶子，嘴边还有短小的胡渣，妹妹头也有点卷翘地凌乱着。在深山的身后，离他更远一些的地方，站着佐田律师与立花律师。那两人就像是父女俩一样，有点憧憬地看着他，眼神朝他急匆匆地示意着些什么。  
你们啊——  
田村有点无奈地在心里想。  
他走上前去，双臂张开，用特别大的幅度搂住了深山的脖子。后者的身上弥漫着一股淡淡的，闻上去就像那人在早上用香草味的沐浴露冲了个澡，热了牛奶，为自己摊了几个美式煎饼，放上黄油，又浇上蜂蜜之后的味道，又夹杂着些疲惫的气息。他更紧地拥抱住了对方，心里想着一定要比他刚刚看到的那对夫妇拥抱的时间要更长哦，随即他便感受到了深山的双手慢慢地，轻柔地覆在自己的背上。  
“什么啊，深山律师居然和别人拥抱了。”他听到立花律师朝着佐田律师小声嘀咕着。  
被佐田律师婆妈地拍了一下头，还瞪了一眼。

那天晚上，他们在坂东老板的店里开了派对。田村坐在角落里，自己一个人喝酒。  
那个派对的名字，叫做「田村胜弘出狱欢迎会」。他自己事务所的前辈们也都来了，于是吧台边的加奈子さん身旁，就多了一个住吉さん和她一起花痴着正在吧台后面做饭的深山大翔，而且那两个姑娘看上去还出奇地谈得来，刚见了第一面就一股要私定终身的架势，而荣田前辈与立花さん，还有几个摔跤爱好者在热火朝天地不知道说些什么，并且田村还奇怪得很，因为他本以为荣田前辈只喜欢郑多燕来着。重森前辈也在和佐田さん与藤野さん攀谈着什么，因为他们的年龄差不多，又都有孩子，田村径自觉得她们这几个人父还是蛮谈得来的。  
于是便又剩下他自己了，缩在角落里，一开始自家事务所的前辈们习惯性地使唤着端茶倒水，但老实说，他还是挺享受那个的。  
他想起了上一次，大家凑在一起的时候，还是在一个叫做「深山大翔出院欢迎会」的场合。  
那个时候，他独自一人坐在角落里想要一醉方休。  
那个时候的自己，还想着要放弃深山大翔呢，谁知道他们就——  
就稀里糊涂地在一起了。

谢谢啦，ヒロちゃん。

酒过三巡菜过五味之后，坂东さん的居酒屋内逐渐安静了下来。在那个时候，深山才慢悠悠地走到他一直有些无精打采地藏身着的角落的桌旁，脸上更加瞒不住了满载的倦意。“谢谢啦，ヒロちゃん。”于是在那个时候，他对深山说，嘴里呼之即出的酒意。  
“谢我什么？”深山问。  
“想不到你还有几手，居然让检察院撤诉了。”他继续说，晃了晃手里的啤酒。  
“因为胜弘本来就是被冤枉的，他们肯把真正的调查结果拿出来，就会发现你不是凶手了。”  
田村抬起头来。深山在居酒屋不知为何变得有些昏暗的灯光下表情很模糊。  
“昨天警方放出了新的证据来着，能证明你不是凶手的证据。”深山说，“虽然你的指纹在凶器上，但经过比对之后，发现你的指纹所排布的方式，与凶器刺进死者身体的方向有出入。这么简单的事情，他们一定早就查出来了的。”  
是因为发现了新的证据才撤诉的吗——？田村想。随即他便回忆起了当初看守所的狱警对他说的话。  
「上面前几天才刚刚下来通知，你的起诉被撤销了。」那个狱警是这么说的。  
这么简单的事情，原本应该是很容易就能够被查出来的吧，这样看来的话，检方是在证据被放出来之前就提交了撤诉的申请。  
“ヒロちゃん。”他回答，“发生了什么事请吗？”  
深山摸了摸耳朵。“什么都没发生过啊。”  
说得好像是真的一样。  
“ヒロちゃん。”他让自己的表情严肃了些。  
“硬要说的话，”深山的声音轻佻而若无其事，“倒是有件事情。”那律师顿了顿，似乎故意要挑起他的胃口似的，“在前一阵子，有个老头跑到我们事务所来，说想要接手你这个案子。”  
田村皱了皱眉，“然后呢？”  
“我没同意咯。”深山说。  
“你问清楚他是谁了吗？”田村问。  
“他给了我一张名片呢。”深山回答，他转身准备走到居酒屋的二楼去，田村见状站了起来，亦步亦趋地跟着前者。他感受到了居酒屋内的人们或多或少都朝他投来了含糊不清的目光。  
居酒屋的二楼一如既往地寂静无声，似乎是被楼下的熙攘所反衬着，让田村对这寂静突然有些手足无措。深山的小房间里投射出了白色的光。他慢慢接近着，走到门口的时候，就看到深山扭过头来，手里拿着一张名片，对他说，“就是这个喽。”田村没有把名片接过来，而是瞥了一眼上面的名字，写着「鹫塚胜一郎」。  
田村胜弘觉得他整张脸的表情都坏掉了。  
“那个啊，这位律师前一阵还联系我了，就在检察院撤诉的前几天。”深山却好像是没看到他那张扭曲的脸似的，“说，「深山律师，我有一个小小的请求」，”眯起眼来，沙哑了嗓音，故意模仿着那老人不紧不慢地，在田村看来却如噩梦一般的腔调，“「如果你答应当一个人的辩护律师的话，无论结果如何，我就能够让检察院对田村胜弘的案子申请撤诉」。然后你知道他想让我当谁的辩护律师吗？”深山停了下来，双眼亮晶晶地凝视着他。  
田村没说话，他也没有点头或者摇头。深山似乎也没指望从他这里得到答案。  
“你还记得这个案子的证人吗？就是那个号称在九点左右看到你前往案发现场的家伙。鹫塚さん对我说，如果我在之后同意成为那家伙的辩护律师，无论输赢，他就能够让你免受牢狱之灾。我在第一次见到那老家伙的时候就觉得他绝对不是什么一般的律师，说不定背后有着什么大背景来着，现在他都能操控检察院了——那个、佐田律师有跟你讲过我们对这个案子的猜测吧——他们大概是打算放过你这个毫不相干的人，这样那个证人就成了真正的凶手新的替罪羊了，虽然有点可怜就是了……”深山摊开手，脸上的表情特别欢快，“不过我还是觉得、这个交易超划算的对吧？”  
田村瞪大了双眼。  
他突然就拽住了深山的衣领——不同于那律师平如梭穿着的衬衣那样有着坚硬的领子，如今深山身上的衬衣软绵绵的，仿佛被洗过了很多次，包裹着那人白皙的脖颈，田村瞥了一眼深山凸起的喉结，看到那喉结上下动了动，他的手就跟着颤抖了起来。田村使劲往前一推，就把深山朝后推了一个趔趄。深山的卧室很小，那律师一双大长腿，后退着磕绊了几步，就跌坐到了床上，田村顺势扑了上去，一下子就把那人压在身下，跨坐在深山的腰上，双手狠狠攥着他的衣领。  
那个时候田村是特别想挥起拳头把那家伙揍一顿的。  
揍得他哭天喊地的那种。  
“不要。”憋了半天却只憋出了这么句话，“你这家伙不是最看重真相了么、现在这种明知道嫌犯是真正的凶手的替罪羊，却什么都不做——你这种做法我绝不接受！”

不是最看重真相了吗，每次都信誓旦旦地说着什么「99.9%」啊「0.1%」啊之类的，无论委托人是谁，或是有多少人阻挡在你面前，都要一鼓作气地把真相公之于众，让真正的罪犯被绳之以法嘛。

“那你要吃纳豆吗？”深山在他下面嬉皮笑脸，张开的红唇之间露出一排白花花的牙齿。【注：日语中纳豆与「接受」同音。】  
如果是往常的话，田村说不定会笑出来，因为他的笑点实在是太低了，连大叔冷笑话都能笑个不停。深山早上跟他讲一个冷笑话，他就能够一直笑到早餐结束，等到下班回家之后，看到深山的那张脸就又会继续笑出来，一直到晚餐结束。深山会这样评价他，说跟你在一起的时候我觉得我特别能节约冷笑话的素材。  
然而田村这一次直接把那律师的领子揪起来了，他们俩离得越来越近，“不要再跟我讲什么冷笑话了！”他顿了一下，又觉得没什么说服力，于是又补充了一句，“从今往后我不允许你讲冷笑话！”  
深山对着他眨了眨眼，浓睫大眼明晃晃得他心烦意乱。  
“如果我不答应他的条件的话，现在这个出狱欢迎会什么的、就要好多年之后才能够举行了。”深山终于开口说道，声音出乎意料的轻柔而沙哑。  
田村张了张嘴，却没有发出声音。他攥着深山衣领的手松开了，而后者用双臂支撑着自己的上半身没有躺倒下去。  
“这种事情曾发生在我父亲身上，我不想要再重蹈覆辙了。”深山又说，眼神却意外地没有田村所假想的那般沉痛。那人清亮的黑眸就像是被笼罩上了一层透明的薄膜，能遮盖住他所有的情感似的。

ヒロちゃん……  
田村用双手捧住了深山的脸。他稍微前倾着，嘴唇有点不知所措地碰到了深山还紧闭着的双唇之上。  
我的父亲也曾经做过一些让我永远都无法原谅他的事情，而如果他让你放弃了对你来说最重要的原则的话——  
我便也无法原谅我自己了。

*

在他还未作出任何回答的时候，深山大翔突然就在离他很近很近的地方深吸了一口气。那律师随即便撑起了身子，一只手绕过他的身后，拽出了他原本束在裤子里的衬衣的下摆，冰凉的手指就探进了他的衣服内。那个时候他还跨坐在深山的大腿上，姿势让他觉得有些奇怪，如果硬要说是哪里奇怪的话……  
“等、那个、……”田村想要躲避开那只手，有些重心不稳地从深山的身上跨下来，却被后者顺势推倒在床上，他都还没来得及反应，就被深山从身前绕过来的手臂一搂，自己就形成了一个更加奇怪的趴跪的姿势，平时他特别熟悉的，洁白无瑕的枕头就在他眼前不到几公分的地方。  
深山的亲吻在他的后背上如雨点般落下。那年长一些的律师所馈赠给他的每一个亲吻，都像是在他的皮肤上点燃了一处星火一般，让他紧张到全身僵硬，额角也渗出了虚汗来。他的大脑当机到完全不能理解深山如此突然的行为，却又似乎有一个相当笃定的声音一刻不停地在告诉他他们在做着一些特别理所当然的事情。深山在他背后把他的衬衣卷了起来，几乎撸到了他的腋下，而最后那人似乎是有些急躁了，在他身后抱怨了一声，直接把他的衬衣拽过他的头顶，自己身上的衣服连纽扣都没有解开就被如套头衫一样从头上拽了下来。他趴在床上，摇摇晃晃地配合着深山的动作，心脏却狂跳得让他的思维已然不能再正常运作了。  
“那个、等等……”他用手臂朝后摸索着，自己被深山压制着而不能转身，他只得奋力地扭过头去，想要尽力朝后瞥一眼，试图搞清楚深山突然的攻击到底原因何在。  
在那个时候他的裤子被从臀部上扯了下来。  
“ヒ、ヒロちゃん……”他有点惊慌地想要扭过身子来，而不是像现在这样把自己所有的弱点都毫无遮拦地暴露在别人面前。  
随即他就又想到——  
那个、不是别人啊。  
田村粗重地喘息了起来。他感觉到深山的手在自己裸露的臀缝之间来回揉搓了几下，那让他一下子就抽吸出了声音。他感觉到深山覆着他的后背趴了下来，重心却朝床边倾泻着。田村的视线边缘瞥到了那人修长的手臂探了出去，拉开床头柜的第一个抽屉，竟从里面摸出一个避孕套来。  
田村浑身上下突然就烧着了。  
“你还常准安全套啊……？！”他吼道，嗓音却像是被狂跳不止的心脏揪着，几乎让他缺氧窒息。  
“虽然利用率很低，不过以防万一嘛。”深山在他耳边说，声音却还是在轻盈跳跃着……  
“比如现在。”

田村扭过头去。  
他本以为会看到一个如往常一样生龙活虎油嘴滑舌，脸上无论何时都是满不在乎的表情的深山大翔。  
“对不起。”那个比他大了不少年岁的律师，此刻却像是四五岁的孩童一般对他道着歉，浓眉微颦，双眼在昏暗的卧室之中闪着光，脸上全然没有了田村以往能在深山脸上所看到的轻浮。  
——对、对不起什么……？

深山却并没有给他足够的思考时间。他听到那人在他身后将安全套撕开，窸窸窣窣了几声，便感觉到有什么东西开始在他的私密处来回磨蹭着。那让他还未降温的身体又一次燥热了起来，思绪混乱如麻——别、不、不可以……他在脑海里听到自己的声音在叫嚣着。他动了动自己方才一直僵硬不堪的四肢，朝前攀爬着试图挣脱出深山的怀抱，却发现后者的两只手都紧紧把在他的腰侧，就像是真的在狠命握着什么似的，特别沉重地施力着将他的身体向下压制着，又因为他自己的跪姿，使他的大腿成为了一个非常完美的施力点，让他的膝盖被狠狠钻进了床垫之内，动弹不得，又挣脱不掉。  
田村浑身颤抖了起来。他不敢回头去看深山到底在做些什么，也不敢去想下一步到底会发生什么。深山的双手冰凉而骨节分明，把在他的腰上，手指细长而坚定，掐进他的腹部，突然间一只手抬了起来，待到田村回过神来想要挣动的时候，深山那只不老实的手就绕到他的身前，握住了他半勃的性器。  
他一下子就不争气地哭了。  
他也不知道自己为什么哭。  
他一点都不想在床上，在什么都还没发生的时候就哭了。  
他扑在枕头里，脑子里居然还想着楼下的那帮人是不是还没走啊，如果知道了他们在楼上做这个——深山的卧室是不是没有门锁啊这之类的，心脏几乎就要发疯一样地冲破他的胸腔了，那让他一口气没喘过来，带得浑身更剧烈地抖动了几下。“ヒ、ヒロちゃん……”他的手肘支撑在床上，双手抹着眼泪。  
深山的体温覆了上来。  
就光是那温度，就让他身上的每一寸肌肉都收紧了。  
「每一寸」。

田村的脸上烧得更厉害了。  
“ヒロちゃん……”他扭过头去，“能、能不能……”  
“嗯？”深山的手如艺术家一般，沿着他阴部的毛发，将鸡皮疙瘩一片片地点在他的小腹上，那一片酥麻蔓延到了他的胸前乃至肩膀，他右面的乳头被深山的食指与大拇指掐住了。“呃啊、不……”他张开嘴，舌头打着结，试图吐出一句完整的话，“让我、……”  
不要用这个姿势吧。  
他眨了眨眼，模糊的视线被洗得稍微清晰了些。  
“让、让我翻过来……”他吐息着说。

——让我、在这种时候面对着你吧。  
拜托了。

*

深山在进入到田村的身体里之前，双管齐下地撸动着自己的性器，另一只手也在田村的下体上来回套弄着，那时候他仰躺在床上，看着原本不那么健壮的男人此刻却由于角度问题，光裸的身子仿佛轻而易举就能够笼罩住他似的，让他紧张地双手反扣在床上，像是拽着救命稻草一般扯着床单，张着嘴大口地喘着气。他垂下视线就能看到他第一次见到的深山勃起的性器，比他想象得要大了好多好多，虽说和自己的差不多，但那也让他几乎断了线似的，开始想着啊啊原来自己曾经的女友每次都是接受着这么大的一个——  
被深山狠狠地拍了一下屁股，那让他急促地哼了一声。  
“走什么神？！”深山有点不满，硬挺的性器在田村完全没有准备好的私处顶了一番。  
田村一下子就软了，魂飞魄散得乱七八糟的。  
糟了糟了糟了糟了……他在心里默念着，不知为何地憋着气，自己的阴茎却完全不受控制地抽动着，后穴也跟着一张一合，那让他更加忘记了去呼吸，脸越憋越红，似乎是在虔诚地等待着某一时刻的到来一般。  
仿佛是从很久之前就开始等待着了，却又一直都没有准备好……  
只是此刻在他的腰下，出乎意料的温柔地为他垫了一个枕头的深山大翔才没有打算给他足够的时间去做准备，或是让他浪费时间地胡思乱想一番呢。  
深山的性器顶端套着避孕套，借着他的前液被抹湿了私处的润滑，毫无征兆地就挤进了他没有扩张的后穴。  
田村一瞬间觉得他之前在短时间内所做过的一切心理准备全部都崩塌了。  
“痛痛痛痛痛痛痛——！”  
他都没再考虑楼下是不是能听到他的声音了，就那样完全不管不顾地喊了出来，从嗓子眼里挤出来的声音有些嘶哑，他的手指几乎把身下的床单都揪出个洞来。  
“放、放松点……”深山匍匐在他身上，额角冒着汗，双眼红红得好像要滴出水来，在他的眼里竟有些楚楚可怜。  
——拜托，现在楚楚可怜的人是自己才对吧？！  
“好痛、好痛……”他把原本边缘塞在床垫下面的床单拽了出来，攥在手里，双腿有点抽筋一般地乱蹬着。深山似乎也不太轻松，他有些起急，没什么经验，只得在田村紧到不行的后穴里小幅度地摆动着胯部。足够多的润滑倒是让他的进出没什么阻碍，只是对于他的性器太过狭窄的肠道给了他窒息一般的，夹杂着疼痛的快感，让他实在不太能控制住自己已经兴奋过头的下体，跟着不由自主地小声哼吟着。  
“不、啊、不要、不要动了……”田村的呼吸断断续续的，每一次吐息都伴随着一声徘徊在痛苦与欢愉边缘的鼻音。

妈妈当初生下我的时候是不是就是这么痛啊……  
妈妈对不起……

他抬起手来，一只手擦着自己满脸的泪水，另一只手伸向前方，他泪眼婆娑的也看不太清眼前的场景，一下子就碰到了深山滚烫的脸。  
被那人亲吻上了自己的指尖。  
“カズ……好、好紧……”深山附到他耳边，在他的耳廓上吐着气，叫着比他的名字更加亲昵的称谓。那让他张了张嘴，却被深山稍微调整了一下角度，往他的后穴里又挤了挤，就歪打正着地一下子顶到了他的前列腺。  
那让他在那一瞬间就觉得，他之前所经历的一切都实在是太小菜一碟了。  
田村在那一时竟觉得有些头晕目眩。他的性器不自主地抽动了几下，下腹部似乎涌动着什么，推挤着他的欲望。他觉得自己的后穴在努力做着收缩的动作，像是作呕的胃部一样想要把逐渐肿胀的性器吐出去，却感到那男根在他的身体内被磨蹭得更加深入了。深山似乎是有些受不了了，越来越重地趴在他身上，胯部开始加快了摆动的频率，轻声的呻吟带出了田村最为热爱的奶音来。  
那让他又想要哭了。  
他抬起双臂，不再抓着身下的床单，而是搂住了匍匐在他身上的，浑身被汗水浸湿了的深山的肩膀上。

还是很痛。只是每当深山顶到他的前列腺的时候，他的穴口就像是迫不及待要张开的含羞草的花瓣一样剧烈地收缩又张开，那感觉让他实在羞愧不已，因为他的确是鲜少能感受到在性爱之中处于劣势的地位竟是如此让人尊严扫地却又欲罢不能。深山进出的频率变得更快了，囊袋打在他的穴口周围，留下一片酥麻的痛感。他随着那人的顶弄而一下一下地冲到床头，脑袋一不小心就被大力的冲撞而挤在木质的床头上。“等、等等、……别……”他压住深山的肩膀，试图扭动着身子调整着自己的位置，却被深山一只手拽在了自己左腿的膝盖内侧，钳制着他的大腿将自己压成了几乎折叠的姿态。“唔、……”更多的泪水从他的眼角滑出来，那让深山有点感情丰富地“啧”了一声。  
他偏过头去，“你、你出……”  
“让我出去咯……？”深山从他的身体里退了出去，带出的液体顺着臀缝流到了他尾椎的地方。  
“糟了、你这里……合不上了。”他听到深山直起身子，看着他后面，双手还扒着他的臀瓣，音调像在唱歌一样。  
“……你闭嘴！”  
混蛋。  
还不是你的手掰的。  
混蛋……！  
他空出的双手捂住脸。从出生到二十四岁，就从来没有经历过如此羞耻的事情过，他。

“我开动了！”深山的脸凑到他跟前，从他的指缝里和他四目相对，还像只小猫一样蹭着他的手背，下体一下子又顺着他如今已经润滑得完美无瑕的，能让那家伙轻松进出的后穴插了进去。  
这男人有毒啊……。  
他脑海里这么想着，却伸出手来拽着深山的头发，将那人的头按下来，自己的嘴唇对上了深山比起自己的稍微硬朗些的双唇。深山的舌头伸了进来，他们互相吮吸着，搜刮着仿佛彼此的口腔中有着什么神秘的宝藏一般。他眨了眨眼，双腿缠上了深山纤细的腰际，把那人牢牢拴在了自己的身上。  
——这样的话、他就不会再失去了。  
深山似乎是快要到了忍耐的尽头了，在他的耳边，与自己的喘息声更加急促地交叠着，掺杂着他们交媾时在田村听来相当淫糜的，液体相擦的水声和囊袋拍击在他的大腿根部时的啪啪声，那些声音在他逐渐被放大的听觉内显得更加震耳欲聋，而他的视线却逐渐模糊了，带着视野内所有事物的双重影像，即便是隔着避孕套，他也能感觉到深山在他体内所流射出的一股一股的精液，逐渐填埋在他肠道内更深的地方——而深山即便是在高潮的余韵之中都还未停止抽插，一下一下地，像是拼尽了全力一般地将性器撞进他的后穴里，冲击得他的呻吟声也支离破碎的。  
“ヒ、ヒロちゃん……哈、……”自己的高潮却没有深山的所持续了那么久，一下子就射了出来，而从始至终他都没怎么去碰自己的性器，就这么轻而易举地被插射了。他的精液在自己的胸前被洒了白花花的几道，还有些飞溅起来，黏在了深山过于白皙的胸口，挂在他汗湿的肌肤之上，让他透过自己有些模糊的视野里，看到了这场景便呼吸一窒。  
ヒロちゃん……。  
深山趴在他身上喘息着，身体静止了下来，他的阴茎还埋在田村的身体里。  
“那、那个……”  
“让我歇一会儿。”深山把脸埋在他的颈窝里。

田村胜弘的脸都绿了。  
现在他的体内有一根还没软下去的深山Jr.，还套着一袋子精液。  
他一直以为自从他认识了深山大翔之后，那家伙就一直在刷新着他的下限。  
而现在他想，什么下限啊。自从他认识了深山大翔的那一刻，自己的下限就已经被那人伴着糖块和深山特质德国大汉堡给吃掉了好吗。

至于之后那个明明看上去如此人畜无害的糖果系男子深山大翔是如何在他们去浴室清洗的时候又在浴缸里来了一发的事情，田村是打算把它从记忆中彻底移除的。

（七）  
田村胜弘不止一次问过深山大翔，为什么那天突然就和他做了。  
问的时候还满脸通红，声音特别小，支支吾吾的，让深山觉得那家伙特别可爱。  
「ふふ、其实我很久之前就想和你做了。」深山会这样回答他，心里想着要故意捉弄他一番——而果不其然那天真烂漫的代书士就真信了，五官都皱在一起。「每次胜弘睡在我身边的时候我都满脑子想着要这样那样来着。」  
「嘘——！！」田村涨红着脸，食指抵在嘴唇上，那个时候他们还在居酒屋里，「会被别人听到的！」  
「有什么关系嘛——」他更加抬高了声音，「反正你这人腰力这么差一不小心就会被我做瘸掉——！」  
田村惊慌失措地扑上来捂住他的嘴，口型好像在对他说「你再出一声我就封住你的嘴」。  
「怎么封啊。」他几乎都喊出来了，「用你自己的嘴来封吗？」

深山大翔觉得他这个人这辈子都改不了的毛病就是逞强了。  
其实、他这个人根本就没有他嘴上说的那么胆大包天啦。

田村在害怕的事情，他自己要比那家伙还要害怕上百倍。  
——上万倍。

深山大翔一直以为自己不是个肉食系的男人。就算他们能一直这样进行着柏拉图式恋爱，他都觉得没太所谓，只是当田村逃过了牢狱之灾，终于再一次和他相见的时候，深山内心的那一股从来都存在的不安终于被膨胀扩大到极致了。他会觉得，如果再不抓紧这个人的话，大概就会彻底失去他了。  
对不起。对不起。对不起。  
所以也是在那个时候，他一刻不停地在内心对田村道着歉。只是他觉得无论说了多少遍，都无法挽回一些他曾经由于不愿放下自己的尊严，太过我行我素而犯下的错误。  
本来就是很喜欢了，才不是勉勉强强才和你在一起呢。也本来就害怕得要命，却控制不住自己那卑劣的尊严而去高高在上地说着什么我们之间出错了之类的话。然而这种「喜欢你」、「我好害怕」之类的言语，他却无论如何都说不出口。  
这样看来的话，那个总是能放下自己的姿态，对所有人毕恭毕敬，老实巴交又真情实感的代书士才比自己不知坚强成熟了多少倍吧。

*

深山早就知道那个当时上门找上他的律师鹫塚胜一郎さん是田村的父亲。那是在他们第一次在事务所内见面之后的三天，鹫塚さん直接在晚上的时候，找上了坂东的居酒屋。「没想到深山さん这样的大律师，居然住在这么寒酸的地方。」那老头说。  
这话要是被坂东さん听到了，那家伙估计就要跳脚了。  
「我可不是什么大律师。」他回答。  
他与那老头子你来我往地喝了几杯，鹫塚才透露了他这次来的真实目的。他希望深山能够成为秋田鹏树さん的辩护律师，以此作为检察院对田村撤诉的条件。那个时候，深山才了解到，鹫塚曾经是一名检察官，在东京当地的检察院混得风生水起，最后又在中年时期靠着关系当了律师，算是他们业界相当狠的角色，而鹫塚さん虽然没有将他的人生内幕直白地说出来，却也对深山暗示了不少，就仿佛那老头对自己的做法完全不以为耻一般。  
那让深山不寒而栗。  
如果说检察院一直存有鹫塚这样的人，他的父亲曾经被冤枉致死也是必然了。  
而鹫塚重复不停地问他，「深山律师对这个案子真上心啊，是不是很想把田村さん救出来？」  
深山并没有回答他，因为他觉得自己多说一个字，都会被这老人抓住什么把柄。「胜弘那孩子就是脾气太倔了。」那老人却突然说了句这样的话，「明明靠着我就可以顺风顺水地往上爬嘛，我从来都是宽宏大量地想要帮助他的，结果看他现在还落到这种田地，估计这辈子都当不了律师了。」  
深山皱起眉。鹫塚说话的奇怪语气让他吞咽了一下。  
「抱歉，」他说，「胜弘从来都没打算当律师。」  
——偏要和这种狡猾的老狐狸针锋相对。  
在那一刻他看到鹫塚有点扭曲的表情，心里就像是赢了对方的小孩子一样心花怒放。  
「你刚才管他叫什么……？」鹫塚有点危险地拧起了一双灰白的眉毛。那让深山对鹫塚的身份更加警觉了，却也燃起了他盛气凌人的挑战欲。  
「我管他叫胜弘，你又管他叫什么？」深山挑衅着，没有再说敬语了。

「因为我是他恋人。救自家人免于牢狱之灾，我当然会上心了。」他继续补充道，语气里的火药味把他自己都吓了一跳。  
——这种话要是被田村听到了，那家伙估计要乐开花了。  
鹫塚的脸色更难看了，他却看得出来那老头正压抑着怒火，攥着手里的酒杯指尖发白。「我倒是从没听我儿子说过，他什么时候改喜欢男人了。」  
深山觉得自己的心脏莫名加快了跳速。「啊、」他表面上故作镇定，「原来是岳父大人啊。」  
那老头子一个施力，把酒杯拍在了桌子上，里面的液体溅出来不少。  
「我答应你。」他说，凑近了那老者，「既然鹫塚さん都亲自出马来救自己的儿子了，我也不能不给面子不是。」

*

深山大翔就是这样，在自己律师生涯中的第一次，亲手把真正的凶手放走了。他记得在田村还被关押在看守所里的时候，佐田律师曾找过他，对他说我啊，今天去见田村君了，那家伙让我转达给你，不要再试图去找到真相了。  
在现在这样的世界里，真相只是权势所希望民众相信的说辞罢了。  
深山倒是对那个正义感爆棚的家伙竟然会有这种丧气的想法而感到有些震惊，但果不其然在田村出狱之后，他对那人坦白了这件事时，后者就暴走了。  
——所以我就说这小子才不会那么没志气嘛。  
那时候田村压在他身上，他在心里对自己这样说。  
深山心里明白田村是不希望自己与他的父亲有任何牵连，但他实在是控制不住自己那如十几岁孩童一样的玩心。面对着鹫塚这样让他父亲蒙冤的事情持续发生的无良律师，他就是要凑上前去，即便是扭曲了自己的原则也在所不惜，因为他之后会把这些扭曲了的原则，朝着那无良律师加倍奉还。  
为他的父亲，也为了田村胜弘。  
为了他在乎的人，把破碎的罪恶全部刺进这些罪人的胸膛。

他才意识到了自己才不是什么没有占有欲的人。

他的棱角太锋利了，内心藏着些隐晦的过去，又穿着特别华丽的外衣，蛊惑着外界，却能轻易伤害到每一个接近着他的人。如他这样的人，竟遇到了一个柔软到能包容自己一切的家伙……  
上天对他的恩赐已经足够了。  
田村胜弘就像是柔软的棉花一样，看似弱不经风，却鲜少会被打碎。他这样牢固的硬器，来回游走着，却才是最一不小心就能破碎的吧。  
他才不是什么没有占有欲的人，也不是什么非肉食系男子。  
他只不过是对世界上田村胜弘以外的那几十亿人没有占有欲罢了。  
而他们两人是那么的截然不同，却又同样被笼罩在「失去」了父亲和家庭温暖的阴影之下，成长的道路大相径庭，又如此交叠在一起。

深山开始和田村更加亲近了。他们不再保持之前那种若即若离，看似情侣却完全未侵入对方生活的距离了。田村甚至开始去和加奈子聊天，然后那家伙估计是和加奈子诡异的音乐品味几乎相同，那让他甚至省下饭钱也要买加奈子的专辑。深山对此嗤之以鼻，训斥了他不知道多少次，说吃饭才是最重要的你看你都瘦成猴精了！  
田村每次都表现得很委屈。  
「瘦不瘦无所谓、睡觉的时候不搁着你就好。」田村心很大，对他来说没钱吃饭也没什么，因为他有深山大厨。  
他们似乎是在彼此之间找到了一个特别完美的平衡点。那让他们不会为彼此改变什么，又能因为两人的不同点而恰好地契合在一起。  
田村开始天天在他的卧室里放加奈子的CD。

*

有一天，田村胜弘在他事务所楼下等他下班，一看他出来了就噔噔噔跑过来，手里拿着一台拍立得。  
“什么玩意？！”他喊道，“你想让我陪你玩「拍立得」？！”  
“可以吗？”田村眼睛都闪着星星了。  
“不玩不玩。”深山嫌弃地摆着手，“又不是女孩子。”  
「咔嚓」。他嫌弃的表情就被照下来了。  
“超厉害吧？”田村拿着小纸片在手里挥着。  
“那个，请问，你谁啊。”深山撇撇嘴，依旧嫌弃得不行，扭头就走。田村就在后面跟着，「咔嚓咔嚓」地拍。等到他们一路坐地铁回到居酒屋，田村从口袋里翻出了一大堆小纸片来，有深山面无表情的脸，有模糊的街景，还有田村在趁着深山不注意的时候和他拍下来的合照。“不错吧不错吧，”田村趴在吧台上，抻着脖子问正在炒菜的深山，“我觉得我还挺适合摄影的。”  
“你走，我没有你这种智商的男朋友。”深山头都不回。  
田村在他背后没吭声。深山有点心虚地回过头，果不其然那人失落地低着头，在吧台上扣着那些小照片的棱角。

所以现在，深山的办公桌上摆了好多个相框，专门用来装田村不长心地拍出来结果完全没地方放的小照片。

*  
又有一天，周日，深山跑到田村胜弘家过夜，看到那人正在收拾屋子。  
“这些书，没地方放了。”田村看着桌子上被摞得特别高的书，“当初买了一堆刑法的书。”  
“你买这么多刑法的书干什么？”他问。  
“还不都怪你是刑事律师？！”田村恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

……什么？什么？！你买那么多书怪我咯？！心里这样想着，却莫名温暖了起来。

“放你家可以吗？”田村问。  
“不可以，我家没地方了。”  
“啊！你办公室地方还很大吧，你桌子不是很空么，这些都是刑事案件最需要的基本法了，你们一定用得上，不用谢我了，就放在你办公桌上吧。”  
“……”  
“啊——解决了这么多书真开心。”  
“有什么回报吗？”  
“……啊？”  
“我帮你放书，有什么回报吗？”  
“……”田村一只手肘支撑在桌子上，托着腮帮子想了想，他突然眼前一亮，“这样吧，今晚我来做饭好了，也是时候让你见识一下大师级的厨艺了。”  
“你再说一遍？”深山把手放在耳朵后面，故意没听见。  
田村的脸红了，估计自己也觉得那句话有点羞耻。“我说今晚我做饭……”声音也越来越小，“……大翔想、想吃什么尽管说。”  
深山学着田村托着腮帮子的样子想了想。“我要求不多，就你吧。”

田村没说话，瞪圆了眼睛一脸「你有种再说一遍」的表情，然后他站起身来，灰溜溜地似乎是要跑到厨房去，却被深山在半路上劫了下来，逼着他退到墙角。“超级期待你的厨艺啊——”深山的声音特别欢快，他看到田村的耳朵全红了。

看上去还挺好吃的。

*

深山大翔的办公桌上，现在被堆得满满的了。就像是他同办公室的同事们一样，桌子上摆着的，尽是些没什么用，却对他来说出奇珍贵的东西。他总觉得，桌面被摆满的过程，经历了好久好久，却又仿佛一夜间就被填满了。  
当然那三罐糖的位置，他是绝对不会让出来的。  
绝对不会。

反正那家伙也喜欢吃糖。

——————Fin.


	4. 水饴放了12克的概率是0.1%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：田村胜弘想要给深山大翔一个惊喜，可惜他家的料理秤对他很不友好，而且他还很喜欢黑色的头绳。《0.1%系列》番外。
> 
> 警告：没有。
> 
> 小甜饼。情人节特质番外。原本是想就曾经的0.1%系列写续集的，因为的确还有些坑没有填，但又想了想，毕竟情人节还是搞一些可爱的吧。
> 
> 然后这几天太忙我就错过了情人节4天：）今儿都大年初4了，就当给大家拜个早年吧，祝大家猪年大吉（喂
> 
> 很短的一篇，没情节，清汤寡水，就我也不知道写来干啥，但就是突然想到了黑头绳的梗就很想写。
> 
> 谢谢大家！

田村胜弘特别不擅长料理，但他自己完全不这么觉得。深山大翔一直坚信，如果世界毁灭了，就一定是由田村胜弘这类人引起的。比如，「我本来特别不擅长开航天飞机，但我完全不这么觉得，我就是要开」，或者「我特别不擅长发射原子弹，但我完全不这么觉得，我就是要发射」，再或者「我特别不擅长保存生化武器，但我完全不这么觉得，我就是要把生化武器保存在我家」。

还有就是田村这种，「我根本不觉得我不擅长料理。我简直是世界第一厉害的厨师。」

深山大翔真的很生气。他家的厨房已经快变成实验室了。

自从进入了二月份，田村就开始忙叨了起来。他神神叨叨地说这是情人节惊喜。深山根本不想让他搞这种玩意，因为首先他讨厌情人节，其次他讨厌情人节，再其次他真的很讨厌情人节。每天下午田村都会背着他脏兮兮的书包大老远坐地铁跑到他事务所楼下等着他，甚至和他们事务所的前台小姐姐成了很好的朋友。有一次他甚至看到田村正在努力给他们的前台小姐姐安利加奈子さん的CD。

“喂你这家伙认真的？！”下一秒深山大翔慌里慌张地揪着田村的耳朵拖着他离开了。

“小田田再见啦——”被前台小姐姐这样道别着。

小田田——？她叫这家伙小田田——？！

所以深山大翔真的很生气。

接下来，每一次他们到了深山的住处，田村就开始一头扎进坂东さん的厨房里。他不止一次地暗示坂东さん，说「喂，那家伙能把你的厨房炸掉」，被坂东さん回答「啊太好了我刚好想要重新装修一下呢」。

——所以说你们都是在搞笑呢吧。

似乎是自从临近了情人节，这世界上所有人都一边倒地支持起了田村胜弘。

但深山觉得这情景倒也没那么让他不高兴。至少在田村在他的住处留下来过夜的时候，那家伙在他的房间里闲不下来的时候，总是把一股淡淡的巧克力味带到他狭小卧室中的每一个角落。

「巧克力啊。」他想。他觉得他大概知道田村的情人节惊喜到底是什么了。

“胜ちゃん，你到底想要给我什么情人节惊喜啊？”他便这样问道。

“惊喜如果告诉大翔了，那还叫什么惊喜啊。”田村瞪他一眼。

田村身上淡淡的巧克力味，明显是小心翼翼被那人遮盖了的，似乎是刻意不想让他发现，但深山却觉得，他又能有什么办法啊，毕竟田村这家伙在屋子里的时候，他全部的感官就都被吸引过去了。

~*~

情人节前几天的时候，田村买了去迪士尼乐园的门票。他知道深山大翔喜欢唐老鸭，高飞，跳跳虎，小熊维尼，巴斯光年，米奇，还有布鲁托。他在快下班的时候托着腮帮子把深山喜欢的迪士尼角色全写在了他的日程本上，整整写了一页。在他写到花栗鼠奇奇与蒂蒂的时候，被住吉さん发现了他开小差，还跑去和前辈告状了，惹得他到现在被敲过的脑袋还是痛的。

田村有两年没有过过情人节了。他在大学期间只谈过一次恋爱，那时候也不太知道该怎么讨女孩子欢心，就是一心一意地对那姑娘好，结果在他毕业了找工作找到东京去，便被女方说着「以后不想要远距离恋爱」而分手了。田村倒也不傻，他知道两个人只是不够喜欢彼此了，才不是因为不想要远距离恋爱而分手呢。

是因为不想要和「田村胜弘」远距离恋爱，所以才分手的吧。

田村觉得，是那一次恋爱让他在感情中不太有安全感。他不在深山家过夜的时候，会在床上辗转反侧很多次，纠结着要不要发信息给深山，确认他在做什么，但他又觉得深山大翔是那种不希望被捆住的人。

他实在是害怕有一天他醒来，深山就不在他身边了。

所以这一年，原本对情人节不太感冒的田村，对自己发誓要好好地和深山大翔过一次情人节。他与深山在情人节前的那个周末去了迪士尼乐园。他本人虽然很喜欢迪士尼，但对游乐场的娱乐设施实在是苦手的不行，然而田村觉得，既然是深山喜欢的东西，那咬咬牙也就过去了。

——说不定他还会挺喜欢的呢。

那绝对是不可能的。

他超喜欢迪士尼的动画片，但迪士尼乐园真的有些反人类了。一天下来，田村看着自己身边这个比周围一群八九岁的小孩子还兴奋的深山大翔，就觉得内心苦不堪言。深山大翔必须要玩遍迪士尼乐园里的每一个娱乐设施，从旋转木马到太空飞船；他还必须要和乐园里每一个吉祥物照相，甚至会插队到别的小孩子前面，有些小孩子如果抗议的话，那家伙还会对那些孩子使脸色，以至于田村不得不在照完照片之后跑去和家长道歉。

“抱歉抱歉，他脑子不太好——”

“你刚才说我什么？”从冰激凌店回来的深山大翔舔着草莓味的圣代，笑靥如花地朝他走来。

田村很不高兴地撅起嘴。

~*~

休息日的第二天，深山与田村出去逛街的时候，田村把自己的刘海梳成了一根朝天辫。深山差点就笑背过气去。

“额头露出来更舒服一点。”田村不以为意地说，他与深山在星巴克里并排坐着，吸着他的抹茶拿铁，“啊——好冰。”

“谁让你露额头。”深山回答，“刘海会对人起保暖作用的你知不知道。”

田村抬起眼睛瞪视了他几秒，又低下头去吸他的冰镇拿铁了。

深山伸出手来，朝着田村鼓鼓的额头弹了一下，被田村叫嚷着「痛」躲开了，他便使劲捏了一下田村一样鼓囊囊的脸颊。

田村有些不好意思，转过身子去背对着他喝拿铁。

深山从眼角的余光看到坐在他们旁边的两个女生在窃窃私语着，对着他们这个方向指手画脚，那让深山突然来了劲，抬起手来勾住那家伙的脖子就把田村搂在了怀里，嘴唇贴在后者冰凉的脸侧。

田村的耳朵红了，在他的怀里动了动，却没有挣脱出去。杯子里的拿铁见了底，在田村的吸力之下在杯子里发出了「呼噜呼噜」的声音。坐在他们旁边咖啡桌旁的女生的窃窃私语更加密切了，他看到其中一位女生偷偷从桌子下面拿出手机来，似乎是想要趁他们不注意偷拍一张似的。「今天在星巴克看到了很可爱的一对同性情侣哦~」大概是想要在Instagram上发一条这样的照片吧。深山脑补着。

那并不是什么恶意。他想。这感觉却让他突然有些失落。

无论是什么时候，都会因为「我们两个都是男人啊」，而产生些在众目睽睽之下不敢亲近的芥蒂。他看到坐在咖啡屋里的情侣不知有多少对，他们有些亲吻着，有些拉着手，有些在说悄悄话，却只有他们两人引起了别人的注意。走在街上的时候，他们从未十指相扣过，深山每次都只是与田村紧紧地贴在一起走着，肩并着肩，手指若有似无地触碰着对方。他们都是低调的人，心照不宣地达成了沉默的共识。

深山原本觉得这样的状态也没什么不好，但此时此刻，他突然想要告诏天下了，像个十几岁冲动的孩子一样。他想要对所有试图追求他的女性说「抱歉，我已经有恋人了」，或是把所有冲田村打着歪心思的女人都一把推开。

「喂，他已经名花有主了，你们这群家伙都离他远点——」

身边的田村戳了戳他。他向旁边挪了挪，自己面前摆着的那杯热咖啡已经凉了。田村扭过身子来，面朝着他，把只剩下冰块的杯子放在桌上，左手攥着拳头。“给你个东西。”田村说。

“你走，吸管的包装纸我不要，谢谢。”他回答。

“不是吸管的包装纸！”田村抗议道。

“糖块的包装纸也不要。”

“也不是糖块的包装纸！”

“那是什么包装纸？”

“……什么包装纸都不是！”田村恼火地拉过深山的右手来，将拳头里的东西拍进他的掌心。暖暖的，毛毛躁躁的。

是一圈黑色的头绳。和田村朝天辫上的那枚是配套的，杂货铺里最便宜最朴素的那种。

田村拽起他的左手无名指，将那枚头绳缠了两圈，绑到了他的指根处。紧接着，那家伙又将朝天辫上的头绳撸了下来，绑到了自己的无名指上。

“这样我们就有配套的戒指了。”田村说，没脸没皮地笑了，“要结婚吗？”

深山的心脏突然狂跳起来，他觉得他耳朵后面热热的，那让他忍不住想要去摸一摸耳朵，然而他却忍住了，脸上摆出一副嫌弃的样子看着田村，他们就那样对视了好几秒钟。“你是笨蛋吗。”最后他说，起身准备离开了，拿起桌上没有喝完的咖啡。

「当然要了。」

深山大翔在心里这样回答着。

~*~

又失败了。田村泄气地坐在餐桌旁。他的生巧克力总是感觉甜度不够，于是他在下一次又在原料里加了更多的水饴，但又一不小心加过了量，让生巧克力变得更难以下咽了。他寻思着这一次的失败案例到底该给谁吃。自从他开始尝试着做生巧克力以来，事务所的所有前辈都被他喂了个遍。他也觉得有些奇怪，想着是不是上天就不想让他成功地做出一盒巧克力来给深山当做情人节的礼物，而每一次的问题似乎都出在同一个原料上。

水饴。

菜谱上写的是水饴要放12克。他每次用料理秤量出来的水饴明明就都是12克来着，但每次做出来的都觉得甜度很不够，就像是普通的白巧克力，还带着浓重的抹茶的苦味，那让他在这几天重复做了不下五次之后泄气了不少。

今天已经是情人节的前一天了，他又偷偷跑到坂东さん小餐馆的厨房内，准备最后尝试一下制作抹茶生巧，在他把烧沸的淡奶油倒进巧克力里的时候，突然意识到了什么。

说不定不只是水饴称不准呢。

说不定水饴不是12克，淡奶油不是180克，黄油不是25克，甚至白巧克力都不是准确的200克。总之所有的原料都没有被准确地称量过，导致他之后尝试着手动改变用量之后，就开始变得乱七八糟了起来。他甚至借鉴了他在一个综艺上看到的用嫩豆腐做生巧的方法，最终做出来的成品也还是有点黏糊糊甜腻腻得并没有他想象的那么好吃。

他用食指舀了一坨绿色的巧克力酱放在嘴里，却发现他这一次做的酱料似乎并没有那么难以下咽。甜度刚好，抹茶的味道也并不浓重，掺杂在奶油里有一股淡淡的茶香。田村便又舀了一坨放进嘴里，有点意犹未尽地嘬着手指。

“再吃就被你吃完了。”一个声音响起来，让田村惊得直接从椅子上跳了起来。他转过身，看到深山正站在厨房门口，歪歪扭扭地倚着门框。

“你大晚上的悄咪咪在这里搞什么。”深山问道。

“没、没搞什么。”田村站得笔挺笔挺的。

“巧克力酱是不是比原来好吃了？”深山又问。

“那倒是……”田村回答。

「……是个鬼啦！」

田村想。

他才不会告诉深山他在准备情人节礼物呢。

“这个酱是不是比起原来的，甜度刚好，抹茶分量刚好，黄油的粘稠度也刚好？”深山又问。

这就让田村很尴尬了。

“我不太清楚你在说什么，我打算假装没看到你在这里。”田村回答。

“我没说什么，”深山靠着门框，站得歪歪扭扭的，“我就是想说咱们家的料理秤之前一直不准，我刚才给调准了。”那名律师鞠了一躬，故意用上了敬语，“您继续，打扰了。”

~*~

深山早就知道他家料理秤不准了。

但他又有什么办法，他就是想看田村一直不停地钻牛角尖做着巧克力，然后每天都把巧克力的香味带进他的房间啊。


End file.
